


【翻译】Books and Their Covers

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 暴力, 药物使用, 非自愿性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 梗概：事情总有超过承受极限的时刻。不过要是你运气够好，会有人愿意修补破碎的一切，并认识到这么做意义非凡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Books and Their Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029623) by [Ntjnke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ntjnke/pseuds/Ntjnke). 



> 作者前言：向celli_puzzle表达海量的真诚感谢。  
> 感谢random_fandom93和myownghost愿意花时间反复阅读这篇文章。没有他们的辛苦努力和认真批评，这篇文会变成放飞自我的自言自语而不是一个连贯顺畅的完整故事。谢谢你们，姑娘们。如果还有错漏那都是我的责任。  
> 声明：文中一切皆为虚构，作者弃权。  
> Omelton给文配的图：http://omelton.deviantart.com/art/Books-and-Their-Covers-fanart-154517244
> 
> 译者前言：标题化用了“Don’t judge a book by its cover/人不可貌相”，直译是（人们的）本质和外表，没有很好的译法就保留了原文。  
> 两万词左右的故事，忙里偷闲翻完后自己又校对了多遍。当时刚掉坑背景知识不是很足，如果哪里有硬伤欢迎指正（故事的背景是canon+作者的合理想象，但是人物形象塑造是一家之言，不能保证所有人都能接受）。  
> 阅读前请务必看清标签和警告，不喜勿读，译者不包售后。

_一九九九年一月_

 

“我能行。”周一早上，Stephen Colbert在公寓厨房忙前忙后，同时给自己打气。事情必须周转起来。他需要一份稳定的工作维持生计。得知他能继续留在《每日秀》的时候Evie激动极了。不仅合同被升到了全职，新来的主持人也提出建议，保证之后的节目有机会加入更多即兴环节。事情只会越走越顺。

 _打起精神来，_ _Colbert_ _，你做得到。_

抓上背包，Stephen吻别妻子，去赶下一班驶向纽约的火车。

 

******

 

“这不行。”Jon Stewart抱怨着走出地铁。

踏上第五十大道的时候他又点了根烟。Jon心里非常清楚，在有线台干活的通病就是前途难料。为了盈利，任何节目都可能只是昙花一现便没了下文，要不是争取到了MTV那个机会，他哪有资格想象自己能主持一档长期节目，而不是短短几期？

_我得保持目标简单明确。_

他一直在做写手，还干过一会儿主持人——虽然那只是个明星访谈类的垃圾节目，连他自己都觉得乏善可陈。可是现在风向一转，上头突然叫他负责重新设计足足三十分钟的档期。“偶尔当一回上司也不坏，是吧Stewart？”HR大概觉得自己开的玩笑特别逗，Jon却已经为此紧张了一个月：他的职责不再只是给一页纸上的几个笑话排序这么简单了。

_只是去开第一次写手会，探探新写手的底。别做个混球。_

是的，他马上就要出现在第一次写手会上，告诉写手们他决定毙掉已经写好的多数材料，一切都得重新动笔了。写手们一定会爱死他的。

_熬过去就行了。_

六周前，Jon第一次走进演播室狭小的会议间，被介绍给节目的写手们，当时他自信能和这群人一拍即合。DJ看起来头脑清晰，愿意采纳所有点子只要能在一点前编辑稿件，还从不拒绝百事可乐。Allison控制着整个节目的时间表和一半的材料编写，却意外地很好相处。

但是随后的“二次试镜”动摇了他的信心。喜剧中心显然担心新主持人和一潭死水的老员工们会搞砸这台节目，于是要求他面试每一个人，再决定把谁留在自己的团队里。节目目前的演员都是些没什么名气的即兴表演者和单口喜剧人，他们大多只是为了一份稳定的薪水才跳到节目里来，根本不在意新主持人是谁。

试镜中，他发现Steve很安静。这对喜剧演员来说挺古怪的，但对方向他证明了自己能在一瞬间轻松入戏。Dave的风格癫狂得像是脱缰野马。Jon知道那种夸张手法有些平面，但是他承认对方一旦上线，满嘴跑火车的效果绝对搞笑极了。

而那张万能的王牌则是Stephen。彼时Jon已经被迫看了一整天旧卡司试镜，努力压着满肚子火气——他知道试镜是强制的，喜剧中心也不会同意他雇佣任何新人——在他眼前上演的，只是毫无意义的精神折磨与例行公事罢了。

于是他一直瞪着墙，尽力装出感兴趣的样子，直到这个瘦瘦长长、穿着套头衫的男人超大声尬唱起DiVinyls乐队*的歌，并坚持对每一个人宣称“自恋，加上通用电器的新款灯泡，是点亮智慧的关键*”。

Jon这辈子都没笑得这么狠过。

但很显然，那都是几周前的事了。现在他有了一台自己主管的节目，一点可怜的预算，以及一个为数六人的观众群。

他觉得自己完了。

 

******

 

_一九九九年二月_

 

夜里七点的火车上，Stephen看着窗外，细想自己在《每日秀》的第一周。他手里正拿着已经确定播出的稿件，显然制片人挺喜欢他的风格。他一直对写手们礼貌又热心。

_呃，不算礼貌，但至少也能逗人发笑。_

他强烈怀疑Jon Stewart _恨_ 他。

开始工作的一周里，Jon一直在无视他，只会偶尔在走廊上朝他投去短暂的一瞥。写手脑洞会上，Jon会在Stephen提想法时做做笔记，却很少坐下来和他交谈——对Steve和Dave却相反。Stephen的外景采访也从没获得过对方的称赞。

Evie一直向他保证，是他把事情想得太夸张了。“你只是担心而已，亲爱的。一切都会好起来的。”

但他知道他没有夸张。而且他现在没法承担上司的无视。

_我必须保住这份工作。仁慈的主啊，我必须保住这份工作。_

火车到站后，Stephen理好稿纸起身离开。他会回家，和孩子们玩耍。他不会再用工作让Evie烦心。

 

*****

 

虽然Jon的办公室允许任何人随时出入，但Stephen Colbert周三早上的来访还是让Jon面露困惑。

不速之客无视对方的反应，掏出一个油腻腻的纸袋摆在Jon的桌前，任由里头的液体泼洒出来。

“热狗。”

“什么？”

“可乐。”

“Stephen…”

“甜甜圈，没人能拒绝美味的甜甜圈。”

“Stephen。”

“还有Pez糖果。好吧其实是Tic-Tacs薄荷糖，但是Pez听起来更让人开心。”

“你到底在干吗？”

“试着让你喜欢我。”

“什么？！”

“Jon，我知道 _你_ 一直在限制我。你在无视我！”Stephen从办公室角落的圆桌旁拖来把转椅，坐下来面对桌后的Jon，“我可是十一个里最小的。*”

“十一个？”

“我受不了无知——无视也是种无知*。我带了吃的，我带了喝的。快来爱我。”

对面传来一阵傻笑。

_该死。_

“我没有无视你，Stephen。”

“那为什么不肯和我吃顿饭？”

这个问题Jon没能回答。

“Jon，沉默就是种无视。”

“什么时候有的规定？”

“我带热狗过来后就有了。”

_该死。_

“好吧，我想我们可以一起吃个中饭。”

 

*****

_一九九九年三月_

 

“嘿伙计，帮我改下这个。”

“Jon，你对文字的掌控力这么强。要我修改 _你_ 写的内容？开玩笑的吧。”

“是你在说我无视你。停止无视就等于更多的活儿。”

“可恶。”

“上司可不能无知地无视员工*。”

“哦不。那不符合犹太教教义*。”

“《每日秀》可不能这样。”

“…但这是《 _囧司徒_ 每日秀 _》。_ ”

“混球。”

“来，亲一个。”

 

*****

 

于是两人之间成了这样：Stephen时不时抛出各种玩笑，Jon会朝他点点头，或偶尔把改写任务留在他桌上。如果Jon的压力大到想要逃避现实的地步，Stephen会早早带着午饭，收拾好东西“突袭”Jon的办公室。简单的午餐后两人唇枪舌剑互相开上一番玩笑，Jon的情绪就会重新回到正轨。Stephen也得以放松下来，因为他知道后面的工作能够继续了。

他们一起为之奋斗的节目很快成了——如果不是最棒，至少也是——最好笑的有线电视节目。两人在白天交换意见，晚上录制节目，下班后分道扬镳：Jon回他那幢有电梯的公寓——他终于能邀请妈妈来家里了，Stephen则回他位于泽西的出租房。那时还没人把他俩当成一对好友，但他们相处融洽。

 

*****

 

_一九九九年六月_

 

“我想主持节目。”

“什么？”Jon咬了口手里的熏牛肉黑麦面包，努力应付着两处同时进行的对话。他捂住电话听筒，“Stephen，我在打电话！”

“你周二不在的时候我想主持节目。”

Jon挥手赶他走开。Colbert一动不动。Jon只能再次捂住电话，“我们已经决定叫Lewis Black来主持了。”

“我能做得更好。”

“Stephen…”

“录完节目给我十分钟就好。”

“Stephen！”

“我知道你的时间安排。我了解这台节目。我们可以假装我在阴谋策划一场政变。给我十分钟就好。”

他可真是该死的固执。“行行行，快走吧。”

 

******

 

“我恨工作到深夜。”

“我恨工作。”

“我恨工作到周一深夜。”

“我恨周一。”

“我恨工作到周一深夜却得知我的上司周二可以睡个好觉。”

Jon朝他丟了根薯条。“我那是要去参加葬礼，混球！你想主持？ _那就这么定了_ 。”

“Stephen Colbert不谈交易*。他攻城略地，所向披靡。”

“行吧，赶紧攻城略地去。我还要赶飞机。”

 

*****

 

Jon必须承认，最终效果没那么糟糕。在洛杉矶的房间落脚后，他做的第一件事就是收看那期节目，那让他印象深刻。很显然，节目组还是放弃了“终极政变”的点子，但是Stephen拱桌子的举动逗得观众疯狂大笑。等笑声终于平息下去，Stephen只给观众十秒的喘息便再次引发哄堂大笑。他微笑着，充满魅力，而且......性感极了。

 _该死，_ _Stewart_ 。 _快停下。你是他上司。_

这就是问题的关键了，不是吗？Jon Stewart从不认为自己是同性恋。他也不是性方面的精英主义者。他知道人们的性向就和脸上鼻子长啥样一样没得选择。但是对Stephen，事情完全出乎意料——他给Jon Stewart添了大麻烦。

_他已经结了婚。_

仿佛一道咒语，日日压抑他动摇的内心。

Jon Stewart _知道_ 自己是个好人：有点内向，是的。偶尔刻薄，没错。但他一直认为自己的长项是良好的名声和聪明的头脑。

但显然，他现在缺了点自我保护意识。

Stephen Colbert就像一列脱轨的火车，开始让问题变得越来越难以回避。演播室里，Jon对这一个人的关注超越了对其他员工关注的总和。他会在别人好几周没轮到的情况下依然安排Stephen去出外景。对一个新上司来说这种做法真的十分混账。他他妈到底在想什么？

_他有着动人的微笑。_

他是个喜剧人。业内称之为“魅力”。

_他让你开怀。_

这是他的本职工作。

_他很美。_

真他妈该死。

活到现在，Jon Stewart唯一追求的就是用他自己的方式做他喜欢的事情。如今当上自己那台喜剧节目的执行主笔兼主持人，前途一片大好，可他竟然想着用什么王尔德-波西式*的疯狂举动毁掉眼前的一切。

 

 

*****

  

 TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：DiVinyls乐队：一支澳洲女子摇滚乐队。乐队主打歌的MV详见：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM  
> 注2：原句：“and insisting to each of them that self-love was the key to enlightenment. That, and GE’s new Reveal line of home appliances.”  
> 注3：扣熊有一大堆哥哥姐姐，他排行老幺。  
> 注4：这里处理不好就意译了。原文：“I don’t tolerate ignorance, otherwise known as the state of being ignored.”，ignorance同时有“无知”和”无视”两层含义。  
> 注5：还是ignore-ignorance-ignorant的文字游戏。  
> 注6：“合适”的原词是kosher，原意为：符合犹太教教规的。看上下文扣应该是在打趣Jon是犹太人。  
> 注7：原文：Jon：“…You wanted to host? Deal.”“Stephen Colbert never deals. He conquers.”  
> 注8：王尔德-波西：奥斯卡·王尔德和道格拉斯·波西是情人关系，详见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Alfred_Douglas#Relationship_with_Wilde


	2. Chapter 2

_一九九九年九月_

 

“什么叫他们打算起诉？！”

“他们要 _告_ 我。他们说我没有如实交代身份，说我告诉他们我来自CNN。”

“但是你不会这么做，因为你不能。”

“我 _当然知道_ 。”

“Jon那边怎么说？”

“他说他需要点时间，他得和制片还有维亚康姆*的人谈谈。很显然，这种事一般会有专门的法律部门着手处理。”

“太糟糕了。”

“确实很糟糕。”Stephen努力朝妻子挤出一抹笑容，“那次采访的效果 _特别滑稽_ ，Evie，所有同事都接住了笑点。每个人看了都乐不可支。”意识到孩子们都睡了，Stephen压低声音，抑制住内心大吼的冲动，“但 _我却_ 是那个被告的。见鬼，Evie。我不想——我们都不想看到这种结果。”

Evie环抱住Stephen，把他拉向自己。“会好起来的，亲爱的。明早去和Jon谈谈。也许事情已经处理好了。”

 

******

 

如果一年前他的目标是别做那种混蛋上司，那么Jon知道，自己失败得相当彻底。早上开完写手会后，DJ把他拉到一边，告诉他他得负责让Stephen了解情况：台里不打算花钱打这场官司，更经济的做法就是叫Stephen走人。下通知的人必须是他，因为他是新上任的执行主笔，而且很显然，他有管理经验。

_这真是糟糕透顶。_

一早上的电话轰炸让他疲惫不堪，成堆的文件内容全都一个样：“区区一个演员，不可能比一台终于开始扭亏为盈的节目更重要。”字里行间都在说着无论Stephen工作起来多么高效，无论他本人多受卡司和观众喜爱，掩盖波特里奇*事件的成本并不值得管理层点头放行。

午饭后，Stephen朝办公室探了探头，Jon示意他在书桌前的椅子上坐下。从这个相对位置，他能看到Stephen脸上写满了担忧。他艰难地开始了这场花两小时拼凑出来的谈话。

“他们回复你了吗？他会起诉吗？我会不会丢掉这份工作？”

“听着，Stephen…”

“Jon，我绝不能丢掉这份工作。Evie刚怀上孩子，我们终于给Maddie找了间不错的学区房。我认真工作，也绝对愿意为节目拼尽全力*，你知道的。”

“是的Stephen我知道。但一整天下来，我手里唯一肯定的答复是：如果想继续留在节目组，你大概得吃不少的苦头。”

_骗子。_

“Jon，我愿意做任何事来保住这份工作。”

 

*****

 

还在威廉玛丽读大学时，Jon把多数时间花在寝室读书、嗑药，或是参加足球集训上。他发现老师讲课的质量不怎么高，内容往往非常无聊。花一小时听烦人的教授讲课，再匆匆记下课堂笔记——自己从书里学到的东西并不比这个少。

但是毕业至今，他一直记得教授对第一次接触变态心理学的学生做的课程介绍*。

 _“_ _一个奇怪的现象是，头脑会屈服于人体感知到的压力，也就是我们通常所说的_ _‘_ _断线_ _’_ _。这种断联的现象往往是突发的，且易导致无罪恶感相伴的恶劣行为。患有此类心理失常的人拥有一种罕见的能力：他们可以离开自己的身体，以一种偷窥者的身份看待人生，同时维持足够的机能，通过满足自身妄想来获得安定感。这类人的决策和言语功能依然正常，却感受不到能管控理智的罪恶感。_ _”_

Jon一直觉得这是份相当富有诗意的介绍，鉴于这门课让他做了一些非常令人不安的梦。 

 

*******

 

_他已经结了婚。_

 

我知道。

 

_他有孩子。_

 

我知道。

 

_他性感极了。_

 

*****

 

九个月来，Stephen以为自己见过Jon和同事相处的每一面。他见过他令人生厌的样子，见过他为愚蠢的错误大动肝火又沮丧于没能及时止损的样子。Jon第一次接手节目的时候，他见过他精疲力竭的样子，这让他明白对方正处在多么可怕的境地里：连发火都算得上是可喜的成果了。

但他从没见过现在这样的Jon：他正以一种非常吓人的压迫感死死盯着Stephen。Jon的手绞在一起，手肘支着膝盖。他倾身向前，始终没有断开视线。

“Stephen…”

“上帝啊Stephen，你绝对不会原谅我的。”

“Jon，如果台里给了坏消息，我不会……”

Jon的叹息打断了他。他留意到对方的眼神移向了双脚中间的地毯。

“Stephen，我会和你做个交易。一桩违法的、糟糕透顶的交易，但我可以诚实地告诉你，这比你选择合法途径能得到的条件好得多。”

Jon看着天花板，呼出一口气。

“合法意味着你会被解雇。你只是——我引述一下——‘出色，但容易替代’，而且显然‘不值得让节目吃官司’。我花了一早上试着和管事的人谈这件事，但老实说，目前为止没有人愿意倾听。”

Jon的目光扫过桌面，回到眼前那人身上。过去一年，对方确实尽了全力：努力给他留下好印象，帮他一步步实现他对《每日秀》的野心。

“但我认为……你对节目很有用处。”

Stephen焦虑又困惑地望向Jon。Jon对上Stephen的眼神。

“如果想让我替你求情，Colbert，那就跪下。”

Stephen瞪圆了双眼。Jon没有移开视线——他开始浑身发冷。

“Stephen？”

他知道Jon不会在下一秒突然笑出来了。

恐慌让Stephen产生了大笑的冲动。愤怒也在心底撕咬着他。他站了起来……

 

_我们甚至凑不齐下个月的房租钱。_

 

再次看进Jon的双眼，Stephen移向桌子的另一侧……他跪了下来。

 

*****

 

Jon Stewart射出来后的样子可不怎么好看。

他花了很长时间才找回呼吸，血气上涌让他的脸不均匀地泛着红色，但还不至于满面通红。没等喘息停止，他就伸手从抽屉摸出了一包烟，直接无视了还跪在地上的男人。他背对Stephen点着火，深吸一口，开始整理衣着。

Stephen试着照做。

Jon坐回办公椅里，看着同事开始穿衣，又吸入一大口烟气。第三次看到Stephen颤抖着双手试图扣上衬衫扣子的时候，他决定转而去盯地毯。

“好笑的是，你居然以为我在无视你。”

Stephen垂着眼睛，用polo衫的内衬擦着脸。

“我从没无视过你。”Jon低声说着，把笔记本塞进包里，从桌上拿起钥匙。

“你很美。”

他根本不关心Stephen是否准备好离开房间，只是搭上电梯，返回自己的家。

 

*****

 

那晚回泽西的火车上，Stephen Colbert第一次恨透了这个世界。他的膝头没有稿件。与同行路人照例寒暄时的友好微笑也消失不见。他只是在座位上蜷成一团，看着城市的夜景缓缓变幻成泽西的乡间。

 

*****

_我上司骚扰……伤害……Jon他……_

这些意念不断在脑海里翻滚，他感到头疼欲裂。Evie看向他的时候会发觉吗？

_“慢一点。从顶端开始。”_

他需要一份新工作。

但如果他找不到呢？他还记得刚从芝加哥搬来的那几周。试不完的镜，还有几台赚不到钱却占掉所有时间的演出。更别提那时他还不必支撑Evie和孩子们的生活了。

火车减速进站后停了下来，Stephen并没有留意自己的动作是多么缓慢，也不关心旁人看他的眼光有多么异样，只是机械地把手伸进外套，拉链一直拉到脖子。然后他踏上月台，努力排除杂念，一心只想着找到自己的车，回家帮忙准备晚餐，替孩子们掖好被子，再给妻子一个温柔的怀抱。

 

_他觉得我很美。_

 

*****

 

_二零零零年一月_

 

有人在大声敲门。

“嘿，Jon！我们得过一遍Clinton晚宴的片段。”

敲门声更响了，说话者的口气从询问变成了质问，“Jon！你在里面吗？”

Stephen紧紧抓住身前的桌子，在心底祈求办公室的门不会突然打开。

“Jon！”

“ _真他妈该死_ ！”有人在耳边低声骂了句，Stephen扭头想要躲开。身下抽插的频率快了起来，他努力用胳膊支撑住自己。

“我马上就来，DJ！”Jon大声喊着，紧抓Stephen臀部的手指陷得更深，“HR在线上，他们说这事今天就得解决！”

“那就快他妈抓紧。还有一小时不到就要录节目了。”

Jon的动作让整个桌子摇晃起来。他低下头，把嘴唇凑到Stephen耳边。

“该死的，Colbert。夹紧点。”

Stephen用前额抵住桌子，照对方的指令做了。又一阵抽送后，他感到Jon在他身后停了下来。接着，手指的抚触划过后颈。Jon单手按着他的后腰撤了出去。他听到一声拉链的轻响，那给了他一小会儿来准备面对自己意料之中的事情。

“留下你是值得的，每天你都很好地证明了这点。我们得想办法让你多来几趟。”一个轻吻印上他的左额角。他能听见Jon在右边翻找纸页的声音。

“记得早点去化妆间。Julie抱怨你每次都迟到。”

Jon总是在他有机会缓过来之前就离开房间——Stephen已经见怪不怪了。

 

*****

 

_二零零零年三月_

 

Jon从桌子后方瞪着《每日秀》的首席写手。他们在聊雇佣新人的计划，一聊就是 _几个小时_ ，而他只想回家。

他的桌上堆满了大头照和HR送来的写手简历，在看了大概几百条视频片段后，三个人依然和早上开始时一样毫无头绪。

“如果让Stephen担任写手呢？”Jon装出若无其事的样子，对Dave和DJ提议道，“他很有经验，而且我刚来那会儿他就在了，他肯定清楚我们想要的效果。另外，我听说他参演的其他节目快结束了。我想他会喜欢这份工作的。”

在场的人只是挨个耸了耸肩，Stephen Colbert便从偶尔出镜的演职人员变成了《每日秀》的全职写手，同时“卡司选择暂且待定”。等DJ和Dave开始收拾笔记，聊起周一节目拿什么开场的时候，Jon已经拨通了HR的电话。

_这很公平。这是他应得的。_

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：维亚康姆（Viacom）：喜剧中心的母公司。  
> 注2：波特里奇：作者说本文的灵感就来自这件事情，详情可见：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fnHcbQJiYM  
> 注3：不知道作者是不是故意的，但是这段的原文“...and you know I’ll bust my ass for this show.”和后文内容一联系简直讽刺度max。  
> 注4：囧大学的确读的是心理学专业。  
> 注5：囧提出的“交易”和上一部分里扣熊说的“Stephen Colbert不谈交易”一对比，也是结结实实的一刀。


	3. Chapter 3

******

 

_二零零零年五月_

 

“你闻起来一股烟味。”

“什么？”

“你闻起来一股烟味。还有焦油味……我…我不能接受。抱歉。”

Stephen的眼睛一直盯着Jon办公室沙发前的旧地毯。房间里过于安静了，他只能坐在那一动不动，努力稳住自己。

“等一会。”

Jon起身绕开Stephen，走向办公室一角的浴室。Stephen听到花洒打开的声音，再是衣物被脱下的摩擦声。几分钟后，Jon湿淋淋地从浴室出来，围着一条灰色旧浴巾。Stephen依然沉默不语。他看着Jon坐回沙发。

“好点了？”

Stephen麻木地点了点头。

Jon指了指自己双腿间的地面。

“那就过来。”

 

******

 

Stephen克制不住地留意到Jon的状况很糟。他在化妆时吼了Julie，又当面吼了把咖啡撒到他西装上的实习生。录制节目时他至少毁掉了一半的笑话：不是没铺垫好就是说错了关键句。他的注意力很频繁地游移到别处，技术人员不得不在排练时两次把提词器调回开头。

“他肯定是周一开始戒的烟，”Steve掂着脚跳来跳去，朝他咧嘴笑了笑，“如果他能大发慈悲改成周五开始，我们就不用忍受戒断反应带来的可怕折磨了。”

Stephen从侧翼看过去：Jon正准备重录“君主制欣赏之夜*”。Ben开始报第几次录制同一镜头时，他留意到Jon朝嘴里扔了一粒尼古清*。

 

 ******

 

_二零零零年十月_

 

对Jon Stewart来说，约会从来都不是件容易的事。他知道自己能给出的条件，也知道如果一个女人能容忍他明摆着的各种缺点，对方的气量得有多大。

Tracey McShane则是他从来不敢想象的完美对象。

Tracey既像邻家女孩，也像住在同个社区的假小子，和她玩在一起的感觉自在又愉快。两人的第一次约会让Jon破天荒地觉得，成年后也是可以放手做自己的。他不必迫于压力躲在“幽默”的面具之后。他知道自己的性格缺陷在她看来只是可爱的怪脾气，而不是什么令人绝望的丑态。

他坐在那里，惊叹于她和餐厅经理的交涉方式：最后那人不仅赔偿了晚餐，还愿意承认这次服务确实水准欠佳。她知道这种场合该摆出什么态度，用什么手势和语言比较合适，也完全没有出于礼貌搞混或削弱自己的意图。

第一次约会后的数年里，Jon终于认识到Tracey面对这个世界的方式：她并不在意自己身上穿的是专业的手术服还是老旧的排球衫。她就是她自己。她坚信自己和自己走出的每一步，并乐意追随自我的指引。

Jon总是猜想，如果理由充分，选择离开的人会是Tracey。而一旦选择离开，她绝不会有任何犹豫，因为她知道自己想要什么，知道自己该如何达到目的，也知道自己永远不会依赖任何男性。

更别说Jon这样的男人了。

向她求婚简直会压垮他的神经。

 

*****

 

_为什么从来没有人留意到我总是最后一个回家？_

天色已晚，Stephen再次被困在Jon的办公室里。他拿着周二的稿子，满心绝望地想装出一副专注的样子。Jon正从桌子后方注视着他。他看到对方转了下笔。又转了一下。

“照我说的去做。”

“Jon，我不能……”

“这次外景的采访对象可是个参议员。一个-同意上我们节目的-该死的-参议员。一个-住在迈阿密豪宅的-该死的-共和党参议员。” Jon的视线从桌面扫向房门，握笔的手攥得更紧，Stephen还没见过Jon这么愤怒的样子。

“我很抱歉，Jon，但我上周末答应Evie一起去见她父母。如果我早一步知道……”话音未落，他就意识到这场争论自己必输无疑。于是他坐进沙发，等着Jon来结束对话。

“照我说的去做。明天你不用出节目了。”

“什么！”

“你不许出镜。去改周三的稿子。”

“Jon…”

“你在和我讨价还价？”

“没有。”

“那就周三写手会上见。现在，给我出去。”

Stephen整好东西准备离开——这渐渐成了他的习惯。他抓起外套和背包，按要求轻吻了一下Jon的脸颊，然后走出房间。

 

******

 

"Stephen，你在大选报道使的那招太出色了。”Vance在桌上翻找早上放在那里的彩虹糖。

“哪招？”

“你知道我在说什么！就是你演的那个内心压抑的妈宝男。伙计，要是我能想出这么个记者形象，我绝对会一直演下去的。你简直像换了个人似的。”

“这只是即兴表演，Vance。你也行的。”

 

*****

 

_二零零零年十一月_

 

“Stewart先生，请坐。”

Jon踏过奢华的绒质地毯，努力避免暴露紧张的情绪。

“这一季的数字下来了，我直说吧：这不是我们想看到的结果。快两年了，我们给了你自由发挥创作才能的空间。为了实现你对节目的构想，我们也支付了大量费用购买新的许可。但你目前的表现……老实说，不够好。”

坐在管理层的办公桌前，Jon想着之后要打哪些电话，需要调整哪些事情的时间安排。早知如此，上周他该去见他哥的——虽然现在重约Larry也会表示理解。而Tracey……她在计划拿整个周末去陪她姐姐。

如果他下午马上开工，周一前就能写完大选报道的提议书。这样周三前他们就能开拍竞选游说环节的片段了。

“Stewart先生，你在听吗？这是非常严肃的事。”

如果周五留下来加班，他还能标记完周一那期节目第一幕的所有片段。

 

*****

 

Stephen心里很清楚：如果下午的排练遇到了困难，当晚就会以另一种方式结束。周一的时候，Jon刚到演播室就痛批了下个月的绝大多数材料，还宣布他们要报道二零零零年的总统大选。自从每期节目都改成即时编写当天录制，工作负担沉得简直能压死人。

拍摄结束后他被要求留下——他对此并不意外。

但在Jon的沙发上全身赤裸却丝毫不觉得烦恼，这种心态反倒有些奇怪。 

“我不想在做的时候叫你Colbert。挑个别的。”

Stephen伸手去拿自己的T恤，忍下一阵冷嘲热讽的冲动。下班后Jon并不喜欢受到人身攻击。“我的名字是Stephen。”

“不，独处时我不想叫你Stephen。不能是Stephen，不能是Steve。也不能是Stevie。”和往常一样，Jon已经把衣服和手里的东西收拾整齐，准备回家——回到他妻子身边了。

“Stevie？Jon，我都三十二了。”扣完牛仔裤搭扣，Stephen还是让自己的嘴巴占了上风。他一手指向左边：“Stephen，”另一手指向右边，“Colbert。那就是我的名字，Jon。我…我不知道你还想叫我什么。”

Jon站在办公室门边，套好了外套，等着一个像样的回答。两人真正开口对话的夜晚，他从来都先得到想要的答案再离开。

“挑个别的。”

“Jon…”

“你在床上喜欢被叫成什么？你一直想被叫成什么？”

“我太太叫我Stephen。”

“别和我提你老婆。”

Stephen倒回沙发，直视天花板。他知道如果能找到合适字眼，Jon一定会说出来。他听到Jon在门边把重心换到另一只脚上。

“你什么时候才能学会听话，Stephen？”

_照你说的去做。_

“宝贝。那就叫我宝贝。”

他始终没把视线从天花板上移开——他听见门关上的声音。

 

*****

 

现场挤满了各种社交掮客，卡司们在维亚康姆上层身边使尽浑身解数。角落里，Jon一手环着太太的腰，对身边的人群保持微笑。他清晰地意识到自己正在努力吸引潜在的投资来源，也被那些有权决定他节目去留的人观察着一举一动。

“Redstone*先生，您的到来令我们不胜荣幸。我想您一定记得我太太Tracey。我可否向您介绍我们团队的一员？Stephen Colbert从节目诞生之初就在这里工作，他对节目做出了极其重要的贡献……”

 

*****

 

_二零零一年三月_

 

“亲爱的？”

Jon往包里塞着稿子，抬头朝妻子笑了一下。“可以顺道去Hannigan’s拿趟酒吗，我们要带着去Julie家的派对。”看到Jon抗拒的神色，她抢在他开口前说道，“就在十二号大街的角落里。你可以到家前在那里停一下，不会绕太多路的。”

意识到争也没用，Jon点了点头。“好的，Trace，没问题。”他最后检查了一遍钥匙和钱包，抬脚往公寓外走去。NBC派的车早已等在楼下，是来接他去CBS演播室做采访的。

“亲爱的？还有件事。”

Jon从电梯回望妻子。

“一切都会 _顺利_ 的。”

笑着收下她的鼓励，Jon不慌不忙地乘电梯下楼。在车里，他开始给一会儿要在莱特曼节目上说的段子润色，思考着自己要讲哪些故事，该怎么提到《每日秀》。还在做单口时他就上过莱特曼的节目，对方是个通情达理的人。如果他照着自己和DJ还有Allison一起看过的材料应对，节目的录制应该会一帆风顺。

 

*****

 

“Jon，我得说，从第一次上节目到现在，你进步了很多。”

“呃，谢了，Dave。至少能付得起房租了，这对人确实挺有帮助的。”Jon拿节目组的马克杯喝了一口，等着观众的笑声落下去。

“是啊，我还记得你第一次出场给咱们表演单口。Paul说幸运饼干*纸条上印的都比你说的东西好笑。”

知道那是出于礼貌，Jon又从杯子里喝了一口，等着观众的笑声落下去。

 

*****

 

第二天早晨，Jon很不爽地承认他还是对昨晚的采访耿耿于怀。他花了一早上准备节目材料，还做了个关于《每日秀》报道二零零零年大选的采访。无论如何，一句评价不该让他这么心烦。

但他烦得要命。

“起来，去散个步。”

Stephen正盯着电脑，转身看到Jon站在他办公室门口。

“穿上外套。我们去散个步。”

他就那样站着，安静注视Stephen伸手翻找自己的外套。Stephen拿好东西后两人一起走向电梯。下到演播室大厅的一路上他都一语不发，走上五十六号大街时也一样。

十个街区的沉默后，Stephen开了口。

“Jon，我们这是要去哪？”

Jon注意着车流，左右看了看然后穿过街道。“喜欢百吉饼吗？”

“什么？”

“喜欢百吉饼吗？我知道你更爱三明治，但我们可以换换口味。”他加快脚步，左转，“上周Trace带我去了个地方，很不错。”

Stephen让自己跟上Jon的脚步。他居然对顺从Jon的指令感到自在，内心大叫“这样不对”的声音被他抛在脑后。

他们到达时，那家店几乎已经空了。Stephen觉得Jon的沉默是在示意他赶紧点单，于是要了个火鸡百吉饼套餐，接着走向角落里的那张桌子。他用眼神征询Jon的许可，然后拿起自己的食物，等着接下来事情如何展开。

Jon喝了口可乐。

“我想和你谈谈Gorzeman那部分内容。”

Stephen抹了抹嘴，也喝了口自己的饮料，然后回应道：“好吧，那部分是……”

“为什么允许他们删掉那部分？”

察觉这话 _意有所指_ ，Stephen放下食物，把注意力全部放到Jon身上。“允许他们删掉？Jon，这可由不得我来'允许'。全是剪辑室做的决定。”

Jon拿起自己那份食物，拨弄着生菜的位置，他看起来更像是对着午餐而不是对着Stephen说话。“那部分内容很好笑，也很机智。你该去争取一下。”

这太蠢了。“Jon，如果节目的制片人发话说我的部分被剪掉了，我就得……”

“你就得让他们明白：你很清楚自己的职责，不然他们一开始就不该雇你。”

“你到底在说什么？”Stephen听出了自己的尖刻，知道这会让他惹上麻烦，于是凑上前去避免自己吼出来，“你我都很清楚，我还待在节目的唯一理由，他们让我当上写手的唯一理由，只是因为你……因为你想让我留下。”

“是不是真材实料我一眼就知道。”

Stephen放下食物，朝后倒回椅背。他注视着面前的人。

Jon吃着熏牛肉黑麦面包，脸上是完全的漠然。他把薯条摆在左手边，摇了摇汽水罐，打算喝掉最后一口。Stephen可以肯定，在每个熟食店的路人眼里，对方看上去和其他享受午休的食客毫无区别——他并不高大，穿着朴素的裤子和外套——几乎给人一种可以亲近的错觉。

“Jon，”Stephen拨弄着杯子的吸管，“该死，我不知道还能怎么说。”Stephen调整坐姿的动作弄得椅子吱嘎作响，“我知道我欠你人情。我知道你让我留下对我和我的家庭意义多么重大。但我不知道你想要的是什么，而且……”

Jon终于抬起了头。“我要你做到最好。其他的我会处理。”

然后Jon收拾起了眼前的残余，把用过的纸巾和包装袋放在餐盘上，准备离开。Stephen跟着起身。Jon站得离他特别近，还压低声音确保只有他们俩听见。“你最大的问题，Stephen，就是看不到自己身上哪怕一半的价值。你讨所有人的欢心，把自己打造成人见人爱的工艺品。”Jon最后擦了下嘴，“而你唯一需要讨好的人，是我。”

Stephen一直看着桌面，模仿着Jon的举动，也准备离开这里。“所以我既要做自己，又要做你的婊子？”他的话里透着藏不住的苦涩。

“按我说的去做就好，Stephen。”Jon笑了笑，“把薯条留在那。你不需要多余的脂肪。”

那天晚些时候同事们发现：不管早上的Jon多么阴沉，下午排练时，他的状态好得惊人。

 

*******

 

后一周的电视台制片会上，Jon努力装出拼命记笔记的样子。第一年来台里，他就明白了这种会议避无可避，也通常毫无意义。不过他要是闭上嘴巴，至少还能为缩短会期出一份力。而这里越早结束，他就能越早回演播室为自己的节目做点实事。

所以当上级喋喋不休地念着“人口统计数字”和“季播节目”的时候，Jon正浏览着Stephen Colbert的新合同。电视台要给他重新划定薪资标准。既然他是节目的主要写手，又是卡司里持续活跃时间最长的成员，给他加薪显然合情合理——他们早该这么做了。而作为他的上司，Jon自然得过目他的合同。他很肯定，本周台里就会给对方送去待商议的新合约副本。所以Jon提前从人力部门拿了一份。

他在合同上不停做着记号，改掉有缺陷的条款，写上新的数字。这让他渐渐忘了还要点头附和会议内容。他在纸张的留白处潦草地涂写着，假装还在听身边的人争论永远不会拍摄出来的节目设计，以及永远不会协助撰写的稿件内容。

 

******

 

_二零零一年九月_

 

认识Jon Stewart的三年里，他从未在周末接到过对方的电话。而现在，节目将在短期内停播*，三年来的头一次，Stephen近一周都没听到Jon的任何消息。

电话终于打来的时候，情况令人心碎。尽管对自己的反应感到困惑，尽管对内心的恐惧和急着赶往城里的焦虑感到不解，Stephen还是开车去了纽约——去了Jon的办公室。当他看到对方蜷缩在破旧的绿沙发里时，他把他拉进怀抱，用自己的躯体充当可以依靠的慰藉——在他四周，那人的啜泣声蔓延了整个房间。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“Monarchy Appreciation Night”：http://www.cc.com/video-clips/x2g4dg/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-intro---monarchy-appreciation-night  
> 注2：尼古清（Nicorette）：也叫力克雷，含有尼古丁成分的戒烟产品，Jon吃的应该是尼古清口香糖。  
> 注3：Sumner Murray Redstone，媒体巨头，Viacom的主要拥有者之一。  
> 注4：幸运饼干（fortune cookie）：一种里头藏着写了妙语警句小纸条的饼干。  
> 注5: 911袭击后，《每日秀》停播了九天，直至九月二十日节目才重新回归。


	4. Chapter 4

_二零零二年十月_

 

“Jon，你的电话。”Tracey让侄子坐到自己右腿上，把座机听筒递给Jon，“我觉得是Don打来的。”知道后面的谈话多半会令人不快，Tracey离开时带上了Jon办公间的门。

“爸？”

“嗨，Jon。你妈妈说这是个来电的好时机。”

“是的，当然。什么事？”他该停下手头的事专注电话那头——Jon告诉自己这再自然不过。

“她说你升职了。什么’制片'一类的工作？”

“是的！…虽然只是合作制片，但我掌握了不少创作方向上的决定权。去年节目里的多数环节都是我重制的，而今年……”

“她还说你收到了CBS的邀请。”

“噢，那个。呃，他们觉得莱特曼可能要去ABC*，那样《深夜秀》的主持就会空出来。但最后的结果是……”

“所以你还是待在喜剧中心？”

“呃，是的。在无线台主持脱口秀对喜剧演员来说是莫大的荣幸，而要代替 _莱特曼_ 主持节目，那简直是……唯一的更优选项只有《今夜秀》了。但我不是说我不喜欢《每日秀》。我们的收视率其实也在稳步上……”

“知道了。”电话被挂断了。

线路另一头的死寂对Jon来说并不新鲜。但还是被对方深深伤到的事实让他有些惊讶。父亲搬走时，Jon曾答应自己不再为此纠结烦恼——他会比他父亲更有担当。多数时候他都是占上风的那个，只是一涉及到工作，似乎一切还是他父亲说了算。

“儿子，事业有成的关键，是衣着得体。”三十年前，Jon站在双亲卧房的床脚边，看着父亲打上领带，把头发朝后梳，“Jon，人们总能区分出谁是大人物，谁是蠢蛋。蠢蛋只会干坐着，等人生给他一次机会。而聪明人……聪明人规划自己的人生，衣着得体。”Donald Leibowitz*最后看了眼镜子，正了正袖口，把行会的钢笔插进左胸衣袋。

三十年后，Jon打开自己的手提电脑，开始编排未来几周的节目。他穿着灰色的旧T恤，裤子的翻边至少磨了三年。而他是自己节目的制片人。

 

******

 

“我觉得我们该报道中期选举*。”Jon说。

感到所有写手都看向自己，他从写字板上抬起目光。

Jon转了转笔。“我的意思是，既然我们有大选报道在先，这其实是很自然的后续跟进。大选给了我们一次最明显的收视提升。而且届时全国的新闻台都会在报道党代会*。中期选举绝对是座金矿。”

写手们几乎立刻意识到，这种几乎没人关注的选举其实蕴藏着巨大的喜剧潜力。

“我们该搞个MSNBC那样的报道。每位卡司挑一个重要议题，还有，该死，我们需要大会通行证，光靠绿幕可搞不定这事。如果到时是你在演播室主播，我们可以切到预先录好的片段，比方说……”Allison大声细数着报道选举的种种流程。

“我需要双主播。”Jon说完，等着其他写手的注意力转向他。然后他看向他们，又补上一句，“我指名Stephen。”

心知这么直白的选择会让写手们摸不着头脑，Jon拨弄着钢笔，朝他们抛出他最灿烂的笑容：“想想看。他瞧着就很……白*。”室内爆发出一阵大笑，“他会是完美人选。”

其他人纷纷开始想起了点子，Stephen假装在听，眼睛却一直盯着Jon。等对方终于直起身来对上他的视线，他已经准备好了。

他离开会议室，着手打电话给Evie。

 

*****

 

“太荒唐了！”锅子被嘭的一声甩进橱柜，Evie在厨房里来回走着，清理着晚餐的残余。

“Evie，亲爱的，这可是民主党代表大会！政治素材最重要的来源。喜剧中心 _花了钱_ 让……”

“我不管！他已经让你连续拍了三个周末了。Steve去得可没那么勤。Dave和Mo也没有！”

“这是我的职责，Evie！你 _知道_ 我一有空就会回家！”

“你的 _职责_ 是做个好丈夫、孩子们顾家的好爸爸。但是 _一天到晚不在家_ ，你说你怎么做得到？”

Stephen看着妻子气冲冲地走出厨房。他叹了口气，走上楼去准备行李，但最后决定推到早上再做。他是绝对不会让妻子生着闷气入睡的。而且就像他告诉自己的那样，他现在终于可以承认：如果Stephen Colbert有任何擅长的事，那就是在下班后安抚那些愤怒的人。

 

*****

 

报道党代会是个苦差事。剧组成员窝在大学寝室过夜，从清晨叫早电话响起到深夜疯狂赶稿，所有人都觉得自己有必要好好请上一天的假。一周的录制终于结束后，多数人都去了当地的酒吧给自己减压。Jon借口疲惫和上了年纪没有同行，只说自己要在房间一直睡到第二天早晨巴士出发之前。Stephen听出了他的言外之意，便提出要赶在天色太晚前给家里打个电话。

最后两人去镇子另一头的的旅馆开了房。他们从没去过旅馆，目前为止演播室是唯一的地点，只有一次例外：那回Jon想要亲自过目外景拍摄，于是选择了剧组的拖车。

结束职业生涯最疲惫一周的两小时后，Stephen意识到自己正在一个挂满印花棉布的房间里一丝不挂。

_我在挂满印花棉布的房间里一丝不挂。_

Stephen认定，没什么比在挂满印花棉布的房间里一丝不挂更不性感的了。

“把眼镜给我。”

Stephen试着微笑。Jon最近变得有些傲慢了。“Jon，要是你这么喜欢我的眼睛……”

“摘掉眼镜。到床上去。”

Stephen边转身边打趣道：“你可以说'请'的。”

“Stephen，照我说的做。”

_该死。_

Stephen爬上了床。他很希望Jon在摆出这副样子之前能通知他一下。几年下来，他熟知对方的行事风格，所以老实说除了一次口交，他不知道今晚还会被要求做出什么事来。他也不能拒绝，不然Jon会打出多年来一直捏在手心的王牌。于是Stephen叹息一声，把眼镜放在床头柜上。

“抓住床头，闭上眼。”

房内的灯熄了。Stephen屏住呼吸，把床头的横杆攥得更紧，猜测今晚Jon到底想要什么。他们从没玩过这种游戏。

一瞬间，有什么尖啸着划破了空气。

_啪。_

剧痛几乎让人失明。“该死！Jon你到底在想什……”

“说'谢谢'。”

“不！Jon！你疯了！”身处黑暗还差不多半盲，Stephen移动着想要翻身下床。比起看到，他更能感觉到Jon就站在他的右侧*。

“说'谢谢'。”

“ _不，_ Jon，这太过了。我不想这样。”

 _啪_ 。

身后泛起一片猩红，疼痛夺走Stephen的呼吸，却让他不由自主地挺直了背。Stephen感到自己的心跳烈如擂鼓。他很疼，他什么也看不见。没了衣服没了眼镜他无处可逃。

 _啪_ 。

“Jon，求求你！”

Jon的声音近在咫尺，那让Stephen畏缩了一下。

“告诉我，第一条规则是什么？”

“什么？！”

“我给你的第一条也是唯一一条规则，是什么？”

答案瞬间跳出Stephen的脑海——他感到他的人生已经天翻地覆。

“乖乖照你说的去做。”挣扎着对抗背部的僵硬，Stephen爬回床头，两只手抓住床板。他分开双腿在床上跪好，头垂在两肩中央。

“美不胜收。”

_啪。_

Stephen的泪水从眼中滑落。而他的下身违抗他的意志，朝后迎向对方的鞭打。

“说'谢谢'。”

“噢，谢谢你，Jon。”胸中的罪恶感被冲刷殆尽。

“说你喜欢这个。”Jon单手抚弄着他的侧腹，再一路游移到臀上。

“我喜欢这个…非常喜欢。”

“说你爱 _我_ 。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：莱特曼换台风波：2002年3月，因莱特曼和CBS签约期满，ABC流露出意向欲把长期运行的新闻节目Koppe夜色(Nightline with Ted Koppel)的时段提供给他，以获取更高的收视率。此举引发了业内震动，直到莱特曼续签CBS的合同并向Koppe公开道歉。  
> 注2：Donald Leibowitz是Jon的父亲，Jon在现实中因与其交恶而改了自己的姓。  
> 注3：中期选举（mid-term） 一般在十一月举行，党代会一般在七月举行。  
> 注4：Jon开玩笑说Stephen“白（white）”，应该是在吐槽扣符合标准的美国社会主流白男刻板形象（特别感谢Soph的指正）  
> 注5：不知道作者写的时候是不是有意的：囧是左撇子，所以会站在右侧。


	5. Chapter 5

*******

 

三周后，Jon正坐在客厅的沙发上，妻子拿来了电话。

“嘿，Jon。”

“Stephen？”

“对，呃，是我，Stephen。抱歉周末打扰你。”

意识到谈话可能的发展走向，Jon朝Tracey点了点头表示是工作的事，然后走回办公用的房间。

“没事，Stephen。怎么了？”

“我刚拿到台里给的新合同。他们打算重新考虑我的待遇。”

“恭喜！”

“我…他们想让我升任首席写手，付我相应的薪水和补贴。”

Jon等着Stephen说出话里未竟的意味。

“Jon，他们不想让我再出镜。”

“Stephen，升职是件好事。你会成为台里优势节目的首席写手，那会给你更大的职业发展空间。”

Jon的话只迎来一阵沉默。

“当上首席，你就能把更多的时间留给家里。上个月哪次午休的时候你说Evie一直抱怨你晚上七点前回不了家。伙计，现在一切问题都解决了！这是个好差事。”

他等着电话那头的答复。

“会后…你在我桌上留了张字条。”Stephen的声音微弱又犹豫。Jon选择对此充耳不闻。

“Stephen，我一直在反复改稿，可能只是在你桌上不小心留了张字条。你很清楚，任何行政决定我都发电邮通知。”

“Jon…你知道的，现在的工作是我近三年来仅有的表演经历。”他抽噎了一下，“如果我转到幕后，就几乎不可能再出镜了……”Stephen的声音愈发弱了下去，很显然不管身在何处，Stephen现在一定是独自一人。他的声音在电话里微微带着回响。他把自己反锁在浴室里了吗？

“Stephen，伙计，冷静点。我 _知道_ 你在镜头前非常出色。Allison告诉我你马上就要和喜剧中心签新合同了。等我有空了我们应该一起过一遍合约内容……”远远地，Jon听到正用座机和姐姐聊天的妻子抑扬顿挫的语调。他猜用不了五分钟，两个人一定会开始拌嘴。Jon从来理解不了为什么Julie和Tracey这么热衷于办派对，却总是在筹划阶段就向对方宣战。

“Jon，求求你……”

“Stephen，我知道你热爱节目，也知道你努力工作。”Jon摆出那种镜头前的疏离感，补上后半部分，“节目的 _制片人_ 很想知道，你会为了保住职位做些什么。”

电话那头倒吸一口气的声音清晰可闻。Jon几乎能肯定对方就坐在某间浴室的地砖上。

“Stephen，听着，我答应Tracey今天不谈工作。明早联系。”

“Jon…就像我之前…说的，我愿意做任何事。”

“任何事？”

Jon一手合上手机，走向厨房。只消一个轻快的拥抱和一抹微笑，Tracey就已经决定原谅他在“他们的”周六谈工作了。

也许求得Stephen的原谅会难得多，但对方已经给出了承诺。

 

*****

 

人们总说Stephen英俊。他们赞美他的面容，赞美他的头发，两者是同样的精致与柔和。他们轻声絮语，笑着谈论他颀长的身型，以及他着polo衫或西装时同样赏心悦目的外表。他们眼中他很英俊，他们也说他很美。

和对方相识多年，Jon有自己的结论：人们并不清楚是什么让Stephen散发出这种 _美_ 。他的美来自于他的 _独特_ 。 三十八岁的Stephen有一种与生俱来的能力：他能从内心制造快乐，并以更加精炼和温暖的方式分享给他人。他的快乐是有感染性的。他传递着爱与理解，也从来不求回报。

他的宽容坚忍纯粹而绝对。

Jon也知道，和Stephen不同，自己是个注重结果的人。他无法创造快乐，但他培养它，鼓励它生发，悉心照料并让它转化为其他感受来填饱卓越的快乐制造者们。

把Stephen重议后的新合同拿去公证的时候，Jon颇有些满足感，至少他帮助了一位朋友。虽然Stephen自己做不到，但这好歹是件实事*。 

 

*****

 

“…这是我的丈夫Stephen。”

Stephen和某某stanick先生握了握手，摆出自己最好的笑容。“幸会，终于见到我妻子提到的另一位了。”

“Evelyn对你的评价非常高，Stephen。你很幸运能有这么优秀的妻子。她在中心的工作给孩子们带去了不少希望。”

Evie微笑着，把手环上丈夫的腰。

“他难道不值得一位贤妻吗，Konanstic先生？他英俊，聪明，幽默又善良。”她快速拥抱了一下Stephen，朝他绽开笑容，他的脸颊慢慢红了起来，“我和你提过吗？他刚刚升了职！我们马上就能买下Montclair那处漂亮的小房子了。我真的非常激动……”

 

****** 

 

_二零零三年一月_

 

演播室的气氛压抑了一整天。早晨Allison轻手轻脚地穿过各个办公室，提醒大家Jon在新泽西待了一个周末：周五晚上，他父亲意外死于车祸。

“他不希望任何人小题大做，还说来工作比待在家更让他好过。今天大家记得给他留点个人空间，好吗？我从没见过他那种状态。”

听说了消息后Stephen神经紧绷地等待了一天。Jon看起来既不高兴也不悲伤。他的写作极为出色，虽然删掉了原本该负责的搞笑模仿环节，他还是利落地完成了全套排练和节目录制。从演员到幕后人员，每个人都惊叹于他的承受力。

而Stephen吓坏了。

晚上七点左右，他敲响了办公室的大门，这个时间点上其他人早已离开，但他知道Jon肯定还在里面。录完节目后大家找上了他：“Jon最喜欢你，也许他会和你聊聊。”

他知道众人只是出于好意。他也知道自己必须去看看Jon，不然第二天还会被他们骚扰。但他只想 _回家_ 。今天是周三，周三意味着他不必待到很晚。Jon好不容易开始理解他有回家看孩子的需求了。

他还发现，如果一周至少早回家一次，Evie的诘问会少一点。

“嘿，Jon。”

Jon在笔记本上写着什么，脚从书桌右侧的小矮桌上支棱出来。Stephen走进来时他没有抬眼。

“嘿，Stephen。”他皱眉看着眼前的笔记本，在纸页边缘草草写了点什么。桌上扔着吃完的洋葱圈和软糖。一瓶喝了一半的雪碧摆在他的手提电脑旁。如果Stephen毫不知情，他会觉得这样的Jon看起来……完全没事。

“我只是来……看看你。所有人都在担心你，都想帮上点忙。但他们不想整天烦你。”Stephen伸手捋了捋头发，小心地藏在门后，身体大半都在办公室外，“他们叫我来打声招呼。”

Jon朝他微笑了一下。“谢谢。真体贴。告诉他们我很好。”Jon停顿了一下，把脚从矮桌上放下来，“明天见。”说完Jon转向电脑，抓起下一叠摆在案头的蓝纸。

Stephen困惑地站在门口。

这段关系开始后的四年来，Jon从不这么随意地打发他离开。在每一个这样的夜晚，他肯定会在Stephen下班离开前做些什么。而无论手底下的行径多么恶劣，事后他也一定会说些什么。

他 _从不_ 无视他。

Stephen走进房间，关上身后的门。

“发生了什么？”

Jon继续敲着键盘。

意识到事情该向何处发展，双手也开始随之冒汗，他又向房内迈了一步。“听我说。”对方依然没有停下。

一时间，Stephen望着那个黑发男人低头盯着稿纸的模样，记起Jon讨厌别人在他身后东张西望。

于是他三大步走到Jon的椅背后面。

“我问你‘发生了什么？’，你安静得过分了。”

Stephen用手抚弄Jon的头发。他说这能让他平静下来。“你总说你恨你父亲。”Stephen的手滑下Jon的胳膊，取走了他手中的笔，“我很担心你。”

紧接着，他的嘴唇贴上了Jon的耳廓。“也许在他死后你才意识到他是个伟大的人。”

Jon的手弄皱了稿纸。

Stephen察觉到Jon肩头紧绷的压力。他靠着对方，感受那具蜷在座椅中的躯体发出的轻微颤抖。而他不管不顾。

“他们宣读遗嘱的时候，你不得不坐在他妻子身旁，对吗？”Stephen亲吻着Jon的后颈，“她漂亮吗？”

知道自己即将得到意料之中的反应，他放任另一只手一路滑下Jon的胸膛。

“哦，Jon，”Stephen的双臂环住身前弓起的躯体，双唇触到那人的面颊，“ _你意识到他有多为你自豪了吗？_ ”

Stephen的头碰上了桌面。

那天晚上，有人流了很多血。

 

*****

 

当晚Jon给Evie去了电话。他告诉她：一位外景制片不得不回家处理点急事，所以Busboy*那边派了Stephen去德州执导这部分内容的拍摄。

我知道，Evie。我很抱歉，但要保证拍摄顺利，他真的是我们的最佳人选。这是个非常难得的好机会。

我也觉得他工作太辛苦了。我会和他谈谈，帮他的时间表减减负。我保证。

当然，Evie。这不是问题。他只是叫我代他给你打个电话。我保证他一下飞机就会回电。

 

*****

 

晚些时候，他把Stephen在宾馆的床上安顿好，定下了他的第一套规矩。

首先，他需要时刻 _关注_ Stephen，而不仅仅是把视线投在他身上。多年前他承认过自己从不忽视对方。但很明显，眼下他在对方身上的注意力常常不够集中。Jon知道Stephen很美。而Stephen——愿上帝保佑他——需要时常被提醒这一点。

其次，Jon的父亲绝不会再度影响他和Stephen的互动。那个混账东西从不关心Jon的死活，但是Jon却能左右Stephen的人生。

 

******

 

Stephen多年乘火车往返北泽西，对通勤路线了然于心。他甚至闭着眼都能找到回家的路。

Stephen也承认，他开始理解《化身博士》里的亨利·R·哲基尔医生*了。

他知道那种身陷囹圄的感觉。他知道那种灵魂被扼在喉间撕得粉碎，内心有什么最终选择屈服的感觉。他知道目睹自己一天天变成怪物的感觉。

Stephen对妻子撒谎。经年累月的谎。下班后一个电话告诉她节目录制会很晚结束，同一套说辞他用得游刃有余。这些谎言维持得如此长久，以致于她现在已经相信这就是丈夫工作的一部分。他向她展示自己的晋升、提薪和额外收入，告诉她所有的加班加点都是有回报的，这是份美差。

当她问他“亲爱的，工作进展如何？”，他也只是挂上微笑，信口编造出最近一期外景报道的故事。他告诉她他很快乐。

而他一直被上司玩弄着身体。他们的关系早已超越了简单的办公室游戏——在他的许可下，Jon把他变成了一个会呼吸的、活生生的，可以对任何情景给出回应的泄压玩偶。顺从Jon的决定，他会在工作室的任何房间，任何时间跪下或者躺下。他现在做出的那些事，放在三年前绝对无法想象。

但他从不抱怨，因为他答应了Jon的条件。有时他怕自己已经学会张开双臂 _欢迎_ Jon的条件。

_因为你就是个婊子。_

是的，Stephen Colbert知道体内潜藏着可怖之物的感觉。

每周日Stephen都会坐在教堂里祈祷。他祈祷家人安康、事业顺利。他向神表达感谢和敬畏。他相信自己的理想，也相信祈祷的力量。

但是除此之外，他从未祈祷一切可以改变。当他因绝望落泪，当他深陷于迷失，Stephen会选择咽下所有的疑问、恐惧与不作为，直到他能再次感受到自我。他善良而纯净，即使是上帝也必定会原谅他。

Stephen Colbert理解亨利·R·哲基尔医生，他发现自己每一天都在谅解这个角色的绝望：那催生着他自己对某些事物——某些与众不同、美妙非凡的事物的渴望。Stephen知道以良知泯灭的悖德行为满足自身欲求后生出的懊悔。

Stephen Colbert清楚地知道身为哲基尔医生的感受。

同时他也怀疑，自己是世上唯一知道身为Jon Stewart是何种感受的人。

 

*****

 

_二零零三年四月_

 

Jon努力忘掉自己——这个一团混乱的《每日秀》制片人，全身心沉醉于Stephen绿幕前的表演。他不能和观众一起大声叫喊，但倒在桌上狂笑也没能真正保住他多少颜面。Stephen对“前·直人办事流程”*的报道在稿子里已经很滑稽了。而他的亲身演绎更是妙不可言。

Jon发现，真正妙不可言的，是Stephen本人。

他从不抱怨。他从不要求。Stephen _清楚_ 地知道Jon的另一面，但却无法撒手离开。事实上Jon甚至开始怀疑，即使给出其它选项，Stephen也一样 _不会_ 选择离开。

Stephen是 _他的_ 。即使他最终无法继续前行，也没什么能把那人从他身边带走。

_他真的美极了。_

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原句“It wasn’t what Stephen could do, but it was something.”联系上下文我依然不是很理解为什么要这么写……  
> 注2：Busboy Production是囧九十年代中期成立的制片公司，具体可见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Busboy_Productions  
> 注3：《化身博士》：又译《变身怪医》，罗伯特·路易斯·史蒂文森的小说，主角亨利·R·哲基尔是一位配制药水引出邪恶人格并最终导致失控的医生，该角色亦成为“双重人格”这一概念的代名词。  
> 注4：这个东西原文叫“the administrative workflow of Ex-Het”，貌似是对Ex-gay movement一类的恐同活动的嘲讽。  
> 注5: 这章第一段里的内容读起来似乎有些没头没脑，我来解释一下。在作者最初发的原始版本里这段的位置更加靠前，Jon故意留给Stephen的纸条上写的是要求Stephen“取消Strangers with Candy”的表演专心写作，Stephen只好向他求情再次出卖自己。但我们现在看到的部分已经有了很多改动，作者就没点明这里的纸条写的大概是什么内容了，所以读起来会有些怪。


	6. Chapter 6

 

_二零零三年五月_

 

事情总会突然间急转直下。

很不幸，那发生在Stephen儿子被送去住院的时候。

据Peter的校长说这是一次意外。学校操场的器械全都经过安全检查，没人料到会出这种事故。而医生给出的说法是，患有哮喘的孩子更容易由外伤导致病情发作。类似的情况实际上并不少见。

Stephen已经几天没回去工作了。周一接到Evie语气慌乱的来电之后，他立刻跳上最近一班火车，在一小时内火速赶到了Montclair的医院。此后他的人生完全成了另一个样子：医疗保险，家属知情同意，和妻子轮班照顾孩子。情况紧急，他完全抽不出时间回喜剧中心——这是他四年里第一次因为家中急事请假离开。

每周五，他寸步不离的不再是堆满半完成稿件的会议桌，而是大儿子的病床。他一遍遍梳理着儿子的头发，告诉他他被深爱着。他紧紧拥住落泪的妻子，安慰她一切都会过去。孩子虽然恢复得很慢，但总归会一天天好转。在这期间，他们会尽全力确保他健康而完整地渡过难关。

 

Jon以为自己能加速这个过程，可惜他错了。

 

*****

 

发件人：Jon Stewart

收件人：Stephen Colbert

 _来瞧瞧你的情况_ _……_

 

Stephen看着那条信息，疲于应对。

 

*****

 

发件人：Jon Stewart

收件人：Stephen Colbert

_希望Peter一切都好。其他制片那儿我还要拖多久？_

 

Stephen关掉了手机铃声。

 

*****

 

发件人：Jon Stewart

收件人：Stephen Colbert

_下周也请假？_

 

Stephen开始把手机扔在家里。

 

*****

 

这场追逃游戏最终被护士终结。她当时在给Peter重新上绷带，看到Stephen束手无策的样子，想给他打打气。

“Jon Stewart一定是个大好人。”

早听惯了粉丝表达喜爱，Stephen微笑着点点头，把椅子朝儿子的床挪得更近了些。

“听我说！如果我老板也能大方到付清我所有的医疗费，他这辈子铁定会多个忠心不二的跟班。”

护士继续掖着被单，完全没看到Stephen霎时血色全无的脸。

 

*****

 

周五下午三点半，Peter从Mountainside医院出院。他到家时，室内已加装了各种设施，方便轮椅出入。负责家庭护理的护士在晚六点准时到达。

半小时后，Jon来了短信。

 

发件人：Jon Stewart

收件人：Stephen Colbert

_需要什么尽管开口。_

 

七点不到，Stephen就明白了一件事：围绕他的二重世界即将对撞到一处。和Jon Stewart共事四年，他不敢去想最终胜出的会是哪方。

 

*****

 

“Stephen！伙计，欢迎回来！Peter怎么样了？”Stephen刚踏进办公室不到一分钟，Jon就从写作室的会议桌旁站了起来。他爽利地笑着。Stephen的回归明显让上司心情大好，房内其他写手见状都笑了起来。

“办公室，Jon。就现在。”Stephen转身出门迈向走廊。他无视掉沿途众人抛向他的目光，只留心听着Jon追上来的脚步声。

“如果你需要，Tracey说她认识一个很不错的理疗师。我外套口袋里有那人的号码。”他打开了门，Jon又朝他笑了一下，走到衣柜那儿去翻早上太太交给他的名片，“等我一会。”

Stephen在身后关好门，还上了锁。然后他走近Jon的书桌，等待着，直到矮一些的男人转过身来面对他。

“你到底在耍什么花样？”

“嗯？噢！她的办公室离哥伦布圈确实有点距离，但她绝对是儿童家庭复健方面的专家。Tracey见过她和……”

“你他妈以为自己是谁，能来搅和我的家事？”

“Trace打给她了，也说了Peter的情况，她说她很乐意通勤来往新泽西，只要……”

Stephen“砰”地一巴掌拍在Jon的桌上，震耳欲聋。

“不，别来那套鬼话。就现在，老实回答我的问题。”

Jon把名片滑过桌面，耸耸肩。

“我需要你回来工作。节目里抓人眼球的喜剧桥段一半都得靠你。”

“操你的。你在撒谎。”

“如果是和医药费有关，别担心。我是叫Busboy那边支付的。绝对合法。”

“我们的事不该踏出这间办公室半步，Jon。别把我家人扯进来。”

“Allison说你本来可能要至少缺席一个月。现在你可以只工作半天了。还不用出镜。”

对眼前逐渐成形的风暴视若无睹，Jon在椅子里坐定，开始查看收到的邮件。

“轮半天班就没什么变通的余地了。你不能早来，也不能晚走。我知道你不可能留Peter在那自己安心工作，除非确定有人在替你悉心照顾他。”

“Jon……”

“现在可没法告诉别人你要加班到很晚了，你儿子正病着呢。”

多年来头一次，Stephen和对方实现了平等：他把Jon扯起来，一把摁在墙上。Stephen紧紧攥着Jon的衣领，确保对方看进自己的眼睛。

“你心里清楚，这种逃避现实的做法有多让你自己反胃。”

Stephen倒退了一步。

“你越界了。我不奉陪了。”

Stephen离开了办公室。

Jon只知道，他本该在离开前吻一下自己的脸颊。

 

*****

 

_二零零三年七月_

 

“Trace，亲爱的，那就是你要我买的东西。”Jon拿肩膀推开休息室的门，一手握着午饭一手捏着手机，妻子的声音从听筒里源源不断地传来，“不，我不知道夏布利酒和玫瑰红酒的区别。你说你要圣米歇尔的桃红葡萄酒。我就买了那个。”

在《每日秀》休息室逃避谈话的诀窍是：保持这种状态进门，一路走向后面的小厨房，防止被卷入桌旁任何有关稿件内容的讨论。于是Jon就这样贴着墙，脑袋歪向手机，尽可能看起来忙个不停。妻子的咆哮声在电话那头清晰可闻，让事情变得更加艰难。

一个塑料餐盒进了微波炉。

 

*****

 

Jon初遇Stephen的地点就是《每日秀》的休息室。当时的制片正在探讨如何向Kilbourne的老班底介绍新来的主持人。人群散去后，Stephen走了进来——他正牵着一个小男孩的手，认真地解释着巨怪和霍比特人的区别。制片们陆续离场的时候他在桌旁坐下，把儿子抱上膝头，然后在男孩耳边说起了悄悄话。不知他说了什么，男孩开心的大笑声一路穿透了走廊。Jon转身去关身后的门，恰好捕捉到Stephen脸上那一抹回应着童真喜悦的笑容。它点亮了整个房间。

 

*****

 

_二零零三年八月_

 

“嗨，妈！”

“Jonny！”

“嗨，我打来是想问问Michael举行受戒礼的日期。我知道你几周前告诉过我，但我最近忙得不行，而且我又-呃-忘记记下来了。”

Tracey从沙发上转身看着通话中的丈夫。Jon和他妈妈说话的时候总是看起来很开心。

“什么？是上周？哦天，妈，真抱歉。不-真的，我很抱歉。我会-呃-会给Mitch打电话的，告诉他这不是出于什么私人原因。妈，你知道-我真的很抱歉。

好的妈，我也爱你。”

Tracey在丈夫挂掉电话前转回去读她手里的书。今晚可不是他俩好好谈心的日子。

 

*****

 

几年前的某一天，Jon在办公室派对上喝得酩酊大醉，发现自己这副样子根本回不了家。于是他边觉得自己是个一等混球，边打电话告诉Tracey发生了什么。她嘱咐他在办公室的沙发上睡到酒意消退，还说她会白天再来看他。感激于妻子的善解人意，Jon立刻昏睡了过去。

他醒来时发现沙发旁多了把椅子，Stephen正坐在面前，端着一杯咖啡和一块百吉饼——奶油起司味，他的最爱。

“起来，吃掉它们。上头要你十点前到会议室开会，看样子你是赶不上了。”

Jon拖着步子挪向办公室的淋浴间，试图冲洗一下恢复常态。走到一半他开了个玩笑：“你为什么不直接替我去做。你几乎和我一样了解我的工作。”

“这可不行，伙计。明天是我妈妈的生日。我一点要赶飞机。”

“所以你到底是怎么记住这么多事情的？”

“有种东西叫备忘录，Jon。买一本。等着看人生惊喜大变样。”

拎起背包准备离开的途中，Stephen停下来吻了吻他的左脸颊。“记得回家路上买束花。你今晚要带Tracey出门庆祝她晋升。”

Stephen在身边的时候，他从不忘记这些重要的日子。

 

*****

 

_二零零三年九月_

 

“Jon！五分钟内开始化妆！”

“马上就来，Julie！让我打完这通电话。”他转回来看向手机，那东西的屏幕亮了起来，显示着“来电”。花旗集团的Jake还在另一条线上。

“嘿Mark，没错，我又有个电话打进来了。很抱歉，但我能不能……”

“Jon，你编辑完第二幕了吗？”Sam已经上了妆，把手里的蓝纸递给上司，纸上标满了红笔印。他之前答应她重写：几个关于Cheney的段子彩排效果不佳。

“都在我桌上，Sam。能不能进来拿一下？Julie还指望着我去……”电话里，Mark正说着买下特里贝克区某幢公寓的打算，还有……

“Jon！打光检查！赶紧！”Jeff在二号机位徘徊，一脸恼火地指了指自己的表。一小时前他就开始要求打光检查了。

“Jon，我知道有点晚了，但是Steve正在赶来的路上。”DJ出现在片场门口，“他想知道你需不需要那个道具权杖，还有他需不需要准备道具王冠。没办法，毕竟该死的Dan已经租来了……”

Jon发现电话那头意有所指的聒噪牢骚消失了，屏幕再次亮了起来。

 

来电：妈 

 

“嗨，妈。收到我的消息了吗？”

“JON! Werner说不想让你提法案的事情。他准备了别的废话，是关于……”Allison在桌旁撕着他的稿件，和负责操作提词器的技术人员说着什么。

“是的妈。我之前是说过我会这周过去。我很抱歉，但是我……”

 

Jon发现Stephen正在舞台左侧注视着他——察觉到Jon的目光，他退向了后台。

 

“JON！！！”

 

*****

 

“Craig神父？”Stephen坐在拥挤的办公室里，手指一圈圈扭着电话线。他希望电话那头的接线员帮他接通了正确的对象。

“Stephen，很高兴接到你的来电！我能为你做些什么，孩子？”

“我听说你们在找一位主日学校老师。演喜剧的行么？”他知道自己的笑声听起来有些勉强，但还是稍稍抬高声线，继续说了下去，“我可以演完整部诺亚方舟的故事。我演的猴子嘴巴特别坏，倒是蜂鸟还需要多加练练。”

Stephen拿手扶着额头——他得到的只有一片沉默。

“这份工作很耗时间，Stephen。每周日都要干活。Evie说电视节目让你很忙。你真的能来吗？”

走廊外，他听到Jon匆匆走过的声音，DJ和Allison拿着彩排记录跟在他身后。十五分钟内他们就要上场录像了。

“当然可以，神父。如果担心这个，我就不会来应征了。”

 

*****

 

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

_二零零三年十月_

 

Jon痛恨这些会议。一年一次，他被迫走进装饰浮夸的办公室假装自在，假装眼前的人不会一句话就否定掉自己拼命争取的成果。

“Jon，我要说的是，你对节目的付出令人印象深刻。毕竟你刚接手那会，我们还在拿它凑十一点半的档期。”Jon挂上一副愉快笑容，点了点头。那人打开了案头摆的小木盒子。

“叫你过来，是想和你谈谈未来的计划。你瞧，明年可是大选年。”对方打住话头，拆了根雪茄，不紧不慢地剥着饰有“贝宜可*”金色花体字样的包装纸。

“维亚康姆准备全力资助零四年大选的全程报道，包括所有的网络新闻发布片段。”

Jon等着对方把话说完。

“当然，对台里来说，这是笔相当大的投资，所以我们希望你能确保节目的观众数量令人满意。”

 

*****

 

那次的事情发生在工作日的夜晚，所以他有充分的理由拨出这通电话。 

媒体很快就会发现在英格伍德被拘留的人是谁，他必须在那之前尽快脱身。印着Jonathan Leibowitz的老驾照能帮他拖住的时间毕竟有限。

而即使远在泽西，Stephen也只花一个多钟头就赶到了现场。他拿Jon给他的应急信用卡交了保释金，定了酒店房间供对方过夜，还陪对方从的士一路走进房间。他甚至在Jon洗澡的时候把床都准备好了。

此时距他们最后一次认真对话已过了四个月，Jon意识到，在他怒火攻心时和他说过话的，只有Stephen。

当晚，他坐在曼哈顿西区某间陌生酒店的床上，和Stephen一聊就是几个小时，他聊他的愤怒：无论怎么努力，收视率就是不涨。他们摸不透人们乐意买账的那种调调；聊他的痛苦抗争：他的手指总是因为渴烟而阵阵发痒；聊他的坏情绪；也聊那些不合时宜乱说废话的蠢货。

Stephen一定是在他睡着后才离开的。早晨醒来，他的钱包和钥匙都在床头，衣服叠好摆在椅子上。

Stephen再没提过这件事情。

多年后，他带着同样的怒火走出办公室，发现自己压根没变多少。只是这次路过七十九街和百老汇大道交汇处时，他从自动贩卖机买了包烟，希望能阻止接下来的一连串反应。

 

*****

 

 _二零零三年十一月_  

 

“不，Jon，四月可不够好。”

“Tracey，亲爱的，十月你就知道下次停播间歇要到四月了。”

“但我们婚后一次也没离开过这间该死的公寓，Jon！宝贝，我知道你很忙。我真的理解。但这次难得我们俩都有假期。”Tracey跪在沙发前，握住丈夫的手，“你真的需要休息一下。”

Jon轻轻把Tracey的头发拨回耳后。他吻她的前额，让她坐上沙发，然后抱住了她。

“亲爱的，我爱你。你知道我是真心的。但周一前完不成，节目就来不及制作了。”他感到怀里的躯体一僵，只能抱得更紧，希望争取到她的理解，“DJ和Mike都很棒，他们包揽了绝大多数任务，好让我待在家里——他们只叫我负责润色。可我 _需要_ 做完这些剪辑。拜托，如果我有……”

“我只要你放下那些天杀的稿子，关心你的妻子，做出点改变。”

“我没有不关心你！你是我下班后唯一见的人！”

“这他妈能让我好受一点吗！瞧瞧你都是怎么做的：每晚十一点后跌跌撞撞进家门，每天一早我还没醒你又走了。”

“我回家是因为我爱你！因为我想见你。我很抱歉你不认可这种说法。”

他们都站了起来，在客厅互相瞪着对方。

“你一直叫我找时间出来。多待在家里。多出去走走。”Jon感到血流涌上了脸。他拿手捋着头发，“可我 _尽力_ 了。天啊，Tracey，我真的尽力了。”他抬眼去看妻子，忍不住违心控诉起对方，“你现在要求我多花时间，然后呢？是不是还有‘Jon我们为什么非得住SoHo，我们该住更大的地方’，或者‘Jon我们该要个孩子’？你他妈怎么不想想我拼命工作是为了谁？！”

那一刻，Tracey感到生平第一次遭受如此强烈的背叛。她朝丈夫迈了一步。

“你花这么多时间工作，因为你对生命中的其他东西毫不在意。”

她在身后用力关上卧室的门，它颤动不已。

一刻钟后，她打好行李，对沙发上的人说：“即使这周末有空，你也会全部拿来工作。”

大门被摔上的声音在公寓内回荡。Jon只是低头，把脸埋进双手，祈祷着任何事——任何其它事能够发生。

 

*****

 

_二零零三年十二月_

 

太过了。

太多的人，从四面八方朝他涌来。刚从水泄不通的的办公室出来，瞬间就被更多亟待瓜分他时间的人淹没。他们靠得太近，他们要的太多。

他的白日变成刺耳噪音的无尽集合，一浪高过一浪。他永远急着做些什么，永远来不及兑现承诺。

而他全部的愿望，只是拥有一处安全的，安静的，能把一切做对的地方。他需要逃离这里，逃离人群——再不 _立刻_ 动身他将彻底失去理智。

那是一个周三，下午四点。他已经穿好西装，上完了妆。Allison又开始问他早上问过的某一处改动了。对方还在说着什么，他的身体却自动开始从她身边走开。他看到她脸上探询的神情，大脑却累到无法处理这一讯息。他只知道自己要不断退后，强行退出这一切——而行动得越迅速，身体承受的压力就越稀薄。

那些声响也愈发低微。

Jon Stewart看不清自己描绘的图景。强烈的眩晕下，泪水开始滚落他的脸庞，他推开共事多年的人们，挣扎着辟出一条通往演播室出口的道路。他对自己不断重复着沙哑的低语，双手抱臂，不断闪开身旁的同事。

事实证明，平静和远离城市的间距是成正比的。世界渐渐在脑中清晰起来：他看着街道变成隧道，甚至认出了车库管理员，虽然他无法理解对方抛向他的每一个字。他不知道自己正去往何处。他的手机响个不停。他快没油了。

事物变清晰后，溺水般的窒息感也愈发强烈。车内的静默空间令人快慰，Jon一脚踩下踏板，尽最大努力与世界断连。

 

*****

 

Jon出走的后果非常糟糕。

每回节目请来临时主持，一切都是安排好的，稿件开始单纯依靠内容，而不是Jon的标志性风格进行创作。

而出于某些原因，Stephen拒绝了主持的机会。他说他已经做过了，而Sam加入卡司的时间几乎和他一样久。

但等她来到主持台后，才发现这可不像他说的那么轻描淡写。

转向三号机位，Sam抖起了包袱。她让自己沐浴在笑声中，然后转向场地中央。

“我猜你们都很好奇Jonny小犹太今晚去哪儿了，也想知道为什么余下的节目要一直盯着我的绝世美颜。”笑声爆发了出来，“Jon Stewart-大家伙儿-他的大侄女刚出生，正好他也早该放放假了。”观众们发出一阵“awww"的声音，然后为缺席的主持人鼓起了掌——他们爱他。

“送给小Stewart的寄语：鼓起劲来，孩子。反正几个月内你就能比你的Jonny叔叔个头高了。”

 

*****

 

当然，Stephen不会像其他人一样困惑。但这不代表他不会感到同样的麻木。

制片团队疯狂通话试图找到Jon行踪的同时，Stephen说他会试着打些电话，去他知道Jon有可能出现的地方问问情况。

但他没有。他径直回了家。

他穿过前门，走进Jon Stewart帮忙买下的房子，坐进沙发，瞪着墙壁。Evie带着孩子还没回来。晚饭前他们都不会到家。

“Stephen！Stephen，是我，Evie。Tracey刚刚打来……Stephen？”

各路人马打了他一天电话。他的妻子。 _他_ 的妻子。Sam。Steve。老卡司们。新卡司们。每个写手。每个朋友。

Jon出了问题。

——去找Stephen。

 

“Stephen，亲爱的，你在哪？”

 

这理所当然：如果Jon Stewart出了问题，所有人都知道Stephen会解决的。

Stephen是那个能让Jon大笑的人。

Stephen是那个下班后能进他办公室的人。

Stephen是那个Jon能在周末忍受的人。

Jon突然出走彻夜不归。

——去找Stephen。

 

“Stephen？亲爱的？出什么事了？”

 

谁会在意Jon Stewart——这个控制狂——几年后罪有应得，终于陷入崩溃？

没人知道Jon有一张专为讨好公众而制作的完美面具；没人知道在那轻松笑容和蓝色眼眸背后，藏着一个数年来每周要强行索取他身体四次的人类；也没人知道他巧取豪夺的技巧是何等的炉火纯青。

没人知道Jon在哪里。

所以他们全都来问Stephen。

 

“噢，亲爱的，你在哭吗？宝贝儿，会好起来的。他可能只是需要休息一下。你们俩工作的方式。总是压力那么大。他会没事的，他会回来的。你等等就好。”

结束通话前，Evie说她会把孩子们留在Margie那儿，然后尽快赶回家里。Stephen让电话掉在桌上，蜷缩起来，终于开始哭泣。

 

*****

 

Jon靠自动导航找到了那间屋子。他只顾一路疾驰，只为加油停车。要是他还能的话，他会为自己到达的目的地感到惊讶。

这地方已经废了：被刻意弃用多年，油漆褪色，门廊松脱。

但这儿 _远离一切_ 。

他打开前门，挨个扫视里面的家具，墙上的挂画，以及他之前根本不知道摆在柜子里的瓷器。

他立刻恨起了这个地方。

接下来的两天，Jon开始撕扯屋里的一切，也撕扯自己，想把体内的情绪 _发泄出去_ 。他撕破墙上的窗帘，割烂四壁挂着的所有东西。发现这些并不见效的时候，他开始求助于进一步的 _破坏_ 。屋后的仓库里放着把镐锄，也许可以派上用场。

但那也无济于事。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：贝宜可（Behike）：古巴雪茄烟草公司出品的全球最贵雪茄，每盒40支，售价1.5万欧元一盒。


	8. Chapter 8

*****

 

过去几天，尽管顶着巨大压力，接了无数电话，向警方提供了种种半真半假的线索，他居然还天真地以为“那件事”不会侵扰他的夜晚。

“你还想得出什么没搜过的地方吗？比如你俩一起度过假、或者他吃饭时提过的某个地方？”

Stephen拿被子裹住自己，伸手关掉床头的台灯。Evie还在问东问西，他把她拉进怀里，脑袋挨住脑袋。他吻她的额角，可她依然担心个没完。

“很抱歉我还在提这个。但是谁也找不到他，这根本说不通啊。Stephen，Tracey快急疯了。午饭时她打给我，听完她经历的一切……”Stephen落在头顶的吻打断了她。

“我们都在努力找他。就像你说过的，‘一切都会好起来的’。”

“我知道。我只希望咱们能想办法帮上点忙。然后我就开始回忆你俩在一起的那些时候，万一有什么地方是你知道而Tracey不知道的……”

 _该死_ 。

“……我们就有了新的搜索目标，那会给Tracey坚持下去的力量。”

恐慌忧虑一齐涌上心头，他拼命压下这种令人恶心的混乱感受。

“亲爱的，”Stephen又去吻她，“Evie，”他用被子也裹住她，“Tracey是他的 _妻子_ 。无论如何她都比我更了解他。如果我知道他还可能去哪，你不觉得我早就说了吗？”

“噢，Stephen。我明白的。我只是……”

“睡吧。明早我会去看看Trace。我保证。”

Stephen抱住妻子。她很不安，滔滔不绝地诉说着担忧。当她终于沉入睡梦时他又吻了吻她的额角。

 _该死_ 。

 

*****

 

Jon了解自己：如果纯粹的怒火拒绝充当最后答案，事情必然加速恶化。

很久以前他就明白，钱几乎可以买到一切。而在宾夕法尼亚乡间，一点钱能换来的东西简直多得吓人——它能满足你的任何需求。

Jon踹开挡道的酒瓶，手扶上膝头，在沙发边蹲下。沙发里的女人刚开始醒转过来。

“我说过，做完就给我走人。”

她“砰”地滑下地板，伸手去摸自己的裙子，这惹恼了他。

“愚蠢的婊子。听到命令就他妈给我照做。”

 

  
*****

 

Stephen无法入睡。

老实说，他已经连续几天没睡过整夜了。

如果他能对自己再坦诚些，五月起*到现在，几个月来他一直都没休息好。

Evie在他左侧酣睡，几小时前就累得沉入了梦乡。她在办公室忙了一整天，帮喜剧中心的人接打各种电话，和任何可能在Jon离开演播室后见过他的人交谈。终于开始搜查的第三天，依然没人知道他在哪里。Tracey气到发狂：几周前，Jon显然是和她吵了一架，然后她搬回了姐姐家。

Jon对此只字未提。

他们仔细翻查了Jon留在公寓里的东西。没有一件乱了位置，只有些许迹象表明他比以往带了更多工作回家。稿子、合同在茶几和餐桌上摊得到处都是。冰箱里塞着外卖食物，脏衣服在洗衣篮里堆积如山。整个室内弥漫着烟味。

这些都让Stephen发笑。当然，他不能真笑出来。毕竟同事都在身边，个个脸上写满关切和疲惫。但说实话，“惨剧”才发生一天，他就几乎忍不住想站上桌面，对每个人高声宣布：“ _Jon Stewart跑了，因为他一直靠操我来泄压。好了，现在都他妈给我猜一猜：熬完四年之后，到底是谁决定了这个烂摊子不再符合犹太教教义？_ ”

不。 _不_ 。这绝不是最好的处理方法：不仅对警方的搜寻毫无帮助，而且以Allison照看员工的方式，他们会觉得他是因失去挚友精神崩溃，然后把他送进医院。

于是周三凌晨四点，Stephen Colbert依然睁着眼睛，就因为Jon Stewart是他-他妈的-最好的朋友。

而他的确知道他在哪里。

他也没法决断自己到底愿不愿意去找他。

 

*****

 

_没人信得过。_

Jon用脚推开挡在道上的啤酒罐，跌跌撞撞地爬上楼梯摸向自己的床。几小时前，音响被调到震耳欲聋，机器里塞了鬼知道什么内容的CD，放出的低音摇撼着四壁。

_人人都撒谎。人人都不忠。没人信得过。_

他穿过浴室，拍拍上衣口袋找打火机。之前他朝里头扔过一个，偏偏等要用了却该死地找不到了。他把自己卷的大麻烟夹在唇间，继续走向卧室，直接无视了被捆在墙上的男人，无声地远离他走下走廊。

_如果他们都乖乖听话。_

卧室和他离开时一模一样。床单从床垫上剥离，窗户大开，冬日的寒风涌进室内。就在那。梳妆台上。他该死的火柴。

_如果他们都乖乖听话，一切就不会这么难办。_

从梳妆台走向床头柜只要几秒。套上安全套又是两秒。只不过是再次干进感兴趣的某具无名肉体，沉入燥热、大麻和催情剂*唤起的短暂遗忘中去。

 

******

 

I-95州际公路和当地高速交汇的时候，Stephen开始认真思考自己到底在干嘛。

这是个周四早晨，他告诉妻子自己要去城里和某个调查员聊聊，对方正在跟进Tracey的人口失踪案。他告诉她他必须马上出发，尽管发布报告是必要的，但那会进入公共领域：为了协助警方找到Jon，报告上写明了全部细节。信息一旦公布，很快就会被媒体知道得一清二楚。他抱了抱妻子，告诉她自己得尽全力再去找一次Jon。如果他能越早带他回家，媒体越不可能在这件事情上大做文章。

途径当地的林间公路，Stephen打开了车子的除霜模式。前方的道路通向一个他多年未去的地方。

 

*****

 

他们开车来过这里，是在两人做完Paley中心*的访谈之后。那本该是一次“'好兄弟'之旅”，Evie还因此笑了他，叫他带上多余的内衣裤。

“这是我爸给的。”

Jon穿过室内，同时打开了灯。他把行李留在客厅，抬高音量好让自己的发言在二楼也被听见。

“那混账得知把这地方送人能避税。就'施舍'给了我，只在自己要用的时候借走钥匙。”

_不妙。很不妙。_

“昨天他打给我，告诉我中午前他要拿到钥匙。因为他想带Cindy，他秘书，来这过他们的三周年纪念日。”

Stephen听到Jon下楼的声音，靴子的分量沉沉撞击着楼梯。

“我 _他妈_ 为什么要听他的？”

“Jon，我不……”

真正落下时，那一击的力道令人眩晕。

“除非我下令，不然就给我闭嘴。”

迅速地， _有条不紊_ 地，Jon绕过Stephen身侧。他凶狠地扯他的衣服，撕碎一切不肯让步的部分。指甲不再接触布料而是直接掐进皮肉的时候，他的动作也没减慢分毫。

“那个杀千刀的老贼以为可以左右我的想法，让我言听计从，指望我当个该死的听话乖儿子，自己却总他妈在节假日玩消失，还敢和我扯这种鬼话。”

那记重击直直落在背部中央，挤出Stephen肺里所有空气。他摔在地上，完全透不上气。

“Stephen，宝贝，你爱我吗？”

他尝试爬开却被阻止——皮制靴底迅速踩住了他的喉咙。他在重压下点了点头。

“你为什么爱我？”

_非常不妙。_

“Stephen，宝贝儿。我在问你话呢。”

他们没再回过这里。

 

*****

 

他开了快五小时才到达目的地。进入宾州地界后积雪开始厚得惊人，任何神志清醒的人都会选择掉头离开，而不是靠着辆四缸引擎*的小车驶过冰雪覆盖的森林。

冷汗浸透了Stephen的皮肤。

他眼前是一座小屋，伫立在离湖约半里的地方。一路驶来，落日已经西沉，富有乡野气息的景致被月色烘托得愈发鲜明。他的车缓停在主干道拐进来的路口边，被树木掩藏。

几经挣扎，Stephen依然没法劝自己一脚踩回油门。

_仁慈的主啊，Stephen，你明明对他的欲求心知肚明。_

_可你答应过自己这一切已经结束了。_

 

*****

 

“为什么听话照做对你来说这么难？！”

皮带， _他_ 的皮带，在他喉间收紧，他感到Jon正跨立在他身体两旁。时间每流逝一秒，他颈间的力道就增加一分，仿佛对方…仿佛 _Jon_ 在试图证明什么观点。

他挣动着，像是要说些什么，力道随之稍稍减轻。

“你…你照顾我。”

他试着仰头靠上木质地板，力道再次增强。

“你…告诉我我不想听的话。”

在身后，他听到皮带解开-拉链拉下的声音。颈部的束缚令他呼吸愈发困难，他闭上了眼。

“你…你爱…你爱我…本身的样子。”

被另一根皮带捆住双手的感觉太让人分心，导致他根本没察觉Jon改变了位置，吐息拂上脸侧的瞬间他惊跳了一下。

“没错。正是你本身的样子。”

颈部的皮带松开了。冰凉、甜美的空气涌进气管，让Stephen感到解脱，然而同一根皮带划破空气的尖啸声让这片刻的喘息戛然而止。

“现在，Stephen，记得保持安静。”

 

*****

 

到家后，他告诉Evie他和Jon尝试了野营。他们一路走到当地某条溪流边，结果带着满身装备双双掉进水里。那些淤青和割伤都是这次失败尝试的证明。

Jon身上当然也有这些伤，他这么告诉她。Jon只是不像他这个爱尔兰人一样肤色惨白，还记得穿上了长袖长裤。Jon更好地保护了自己。

可是这次去找Jon，他该怎么向Evie交代？

 

*****

 

恢复理智后，Jon会先给Stephen松绑。

他会扶他去淋浴间，帮他清洗。他会轻轻梳理他的头发，把他安顿在床，送他入睡。他甚至会在伤痕最重的地方抹上润肤露，因为增加血液循环可以减少瘀痕的形成。

Evie来电时，他会给她讲一个最滑稽可笑的故事：剧场男孩真的不适合亲密接触大自然。他说那绝对是“违背自然规律”的，还说他很担心弄碎了她亲爱的脆弱的丈夫。

一个月后，他让Stephen升到了节目主编的位置。那让他得到了自己第一个艾美*。

而同一周Jimmy*第一次心脏病发作，Jon是那个扶住他，让他尽情发泄怒火，大骂上帝与他家结了宿仇的人。他在事后清理好他，用肩膀把他扛出片场，然后载他回家。

 

******

 

Stephen觉得自己至少在门口站了十分钟，然后才鼓起勇气敲了敲门。他杵在那里，左右为难，困惑不已，却无论如何都无法回到车上，扬长而去。

他看得到的每一扇窗都洞开着。音响吵到门廊都在跟着颤动。他敲了一次门，没有回应，心想大概是没人听见，便攥起拳头用力捶门。当那也没收到任何回应时，他拿外套包住窗框，防止碎玻璃割伤自己，然后爬进了屋子。

这地方看起来……简直不能更糟。

四处臭气熏天。都是啤酒、尿液和呕吐物的气味。垃圾里混着碎玻璃，在灯光亮到能看清楚东西的地方干涸着几抹显眼的棕色痕迹。看来有人曾把自己割得很惨。

通往楼上的短短一段距离也没好到哪去。地毯是湿的，还有人在远处的浴室里干呕。

幸运的是，Jon居然就躺在卧室的床上。

不顾脑中更合理的判断，Stephen在床沿坐下，伸手抚上Jon的一侧下颚。对方没有醒来。于是他改为摇晃，直到对方猛地惊跳起来。四目相接，对方的眼睛严重充血，红得令人心痛。

“你在这干吗？”Jon的眼神上上下下打量着Stephen，试图看清对方，即使此刻自己的目光明显无法聚焦。

“你信任我吗？”

Jon的躯体在床垫上僵住。他越过对方看向房间墙壁，没有回答。

“Jon，只是像从前那样再来一次。但不许留下伤痕。不许使用暴力。不许制造疼痛。”

一片沉默。

“如果我答应这么做，我也要有我的规则。”

一阵微风从洞开的窗口吹进来，拂过Stephen身旁。他起身准备离开。显然这里的情况已经糟到他也无能为力了。

“然后你就不会再离开了？”

这个问题出乎他的意料。

“如果我能有我的规则，Jon，那我就不再离开。”

 

*****

 

打扫房子花了点时间。Jon待在床上。作为唯一清醒的那个，Stephen拔掉音响电源，然后向屋内的其他人宣布他会报警。他不知道那些人要去哪或是怎么来的。老实说他也根本不在乎。

Jon洗完澡被塞进了车里。他们在当地餐厅吃了顿早饭，Stephen在车上要求Jon不停和自己说话，以此确定对方需要的是恢复清醒还是严肃的医疗帮助。几小时后情况明朗起来：Jon只需要食物、休息和大量的咖啡因提神。

驶入纽约前，Stephen拐下公路，去了两人曾经去过的酒店。

 

******

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 五月是两个人关系的转折点。  
> 注2: 原文“poppers”，中文译为情欲芳香剂，简称芳香剂，常被用于提高性快感。  
> 注3: Paley中心访谈：能搜到的发生在2008年（比如：https://youtu.be/0fnHcbQJiYM （访谈中的这一段同样也是作者写文灵感的来源  
> 注4: 一般为小排量引擎，容易在冰雪天开不动。  
> 注5: 04年TDS获得了艾美的Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program，Stephen的名字第一次出现在获奖人名单里。  
> 注6: 其实我并不知道这个Jimmy说的是谁，所以本段可能有误译，如果有谁知道请务必指出。原文“And when Jimmy had had his first heart attack that same week, Jon had been the one to hold him, let him rage as much as he needed to about God’s vendetta against his family. And then he’d cleaned him up, shouldered him through his one bit on film, and driven him home.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

“天哪。”

从电梯走向办公室的途中Stephen朝DJ微笑了一下。对方小跑着追上来时他忍住了拔腿就跑的冲动。

“ **伙计，搞什么** ？”

“我们找到了Jon，他已经安全到家，中午就会过来。”

 

******

 

看到Jon站在家门口时，Tracey瞬间哭了出来。她揽过他，抱着他直掉眼泪，伸手抚摸他的头发，一再告诉自己他就在这儿，他毫发无伤。

Jon紧紧回抱着她，告诉她自己爱她。他们俩会一起搬回家里。Stephen对上Tracey的眼神，示意她一切都好，然后转身上车开回了自己家。整件事的官方说法是他们打了一架——第一次不留情面、动真格地大打出手，最终Jon恢复了理智，让Stephen载他回了家。

身上有伤的一方自然是Stephen。想想谁是在泽西长大的那个？

当然了，Jon去的是他爸给他的小木屋。没错，就是那。几年前两人一起去野营过的地方。

 

******

 

_二零零四年三月_

 

他们花掉了好几个月，才感到事情终于又开始朝前走了。数周来他们一直假装彼此只是朋友，努力守在和其他人一样的社交范围内互不越界，试着体会这种所谓的“友情”能在多大程度上满足他们的需求。

“所以，不会再有晚安吻了是吗。”Stephen抓起背包时Jon在电脑上方不悦地努起了嘴。

“是的，不会再有强制性的吻。”他看到Jon的眼底飘过一抹难过的情绪，飞快地吻了吻对方的额角，然后离开。

他们建立了新的规则。Jon必须事先发问，Stephen必须表示许可。无论是否存在失败的风险，Jon都承诺给Stephen一份独立的个人事业。而Stephen发誓要教会Jon一件事：慰藉和信任，并不一定要靠窃取。

他们都严格遵守着这些方式。

 

*****

 

_二零零四年七月_

 

“Tracey的预产期就在下周。”

Jon坐在公园的长椅上，拿手里吃剩的百吉饼喂着一只穷追不舍的鸽子。

“感觉如何？”

“事实上，我挺快乐，拖了那么久才要孩子，我反倒有些遗憾。”

“那会是很棒的体验，Jon。现在你还不明白，孩子出生了自然会懂。”

“Peter怎么样？”

Stephen不由自主地紧绷起来。这依然是他的痛点。Jon看在眼里。

“Evie说他进了垒球队，他喜欢那儿。显然这方面他可不像你。“Jon望向Stephen，等着对方的回应。

有些新规则已经落地生根，有些则遭遇了惊人的失败。他们还需要在不少地方一起努力。

看着Stephen在身旁拼命逼自己放松的样子，Jon知道有些东西——一些十分重要的东西——必须立刻发生改变。

他们 _确实_ 变了。一年前，这种双向的平等甚至还不存在。而现在他们需要决定的则是界限在哪。Jon需要改掉这种接手节目后养成的、对自己工作伙伴的精神依赖。

Stephen则需要些自己的空间，从而学会接受并告诉Jon他也会感到愤怒。即使万般不情愿，Jon也明白：在没有Stephen同意的前提下，他还得瞒着他完成最后一件事。

 

*****

 

跑腿的活儿自然都由他来做：把《每日秀》的部分片段剪成广告，咨询律师，计算相应数字，然后亲自审查这份合约，就像对待自己接管《每日秀》以来让Stephen接受的每一份合约一样。最终得知项目被许可放行的时候，Jon把整份文件的打印稿放在Stephen桌上，给了他一个眼神，然后转身离开。

刚读完这叠纸第一页的项目概要，Stephen立刻动手签起了名。

他有了自己的节目。

 

*****

 

_二零零七年三月_

 

这是段很古怪的关系。外人眼里两人像是最亲密的朋友——Jon是Stephen职业的领路人，而Stephen天生的丰富想象力也不断启发着Jon的工作。

这离真相其实并不遥远。

Jon依然拥有Stephen Colbert，他支配他的行动，规划他的职业，要求Stephen即刻服从他的任何指令。而和以往最大的区别是，Jon期望的东西不一样了。他现在的目标是让Stephen摆脱受人支使的依赖，让对方能把心里模糊的想法变成实在的计划。而Jon也承认，他对他们的关系有了份自豪感——眼前这个人在他们初遇时并不存在，而没了Jon的指引，他也不可能存在。

两人之间，Stephen认为自己是付出更多的那个。尽管学习新东西的过程还是时常带着几分强迫的意思，但他也慢慢接受了Jon坚信的观点：他确实是个物有所值的“产品”，这话从娱乐行业的任何角度考虑都是成立的。现在，不管是在管理层面前要求更合理的补偿金，还是站在众人面前展示自己的想法，他都有了更充分的自信。而和Jon不同的是，他并不知道自己的做法能否有朝一日实现完全的独立，至少以Jon的眼光看自己时，他认为这是不可能的。而说实话，他不确定自己是否真的需要这份独立。

但他能够确信的是，如今每次看到Jon，自己眼里流露出的笑意是真挚的，而驱使对方改变自己生活和工作的动力也从狂热变成了挫败*。那个曾让他在小木屋里痛哭的“称职的父亲”现在越来越成了他的现实身份，而他也终于明白，有些事情——不管是大是小，简单复杂——让Stephen领先一步也是能够被接受的。

于是他们在公园共度周末，Stephen只是在一旁看着Jon和孩子们玩耍，他的存在确保了Jon做的任何事都不会太令人费解或太过于冷淡。有时他会在夜间路过，替Jon梳理时间表的先后顺序，帮Jon确定什么是自己内心而不是管理层认为确实重要的。Stephen还为Jon安排个人生活的轻重缓急，让对方在顾好家庭的同时得以继续追求自己非常渴望的成功。

这样的安排令人满意。虽然瞧着是挺奇怪，但令人满意。在家里。他只是孩子的父亲，只是Stephen，只是个好丈夫、好父亲和好伴侣，而不是Jon生命中必不可少的精神力量。他知道这很病态：醉心于成为他人不可或缺的一部分，而那人曾把他按在桌上肆意索取他的身体。但如果和Jon共处教会了他什么的话，那就是：无论多么令人不适，他自己认定的那份真实就是他们本来的面目。确保这段关系能继续前行是他的责任。

 

*****

 

_二零零九年二月_

 

他知道接下来会发生什么。他会看到Jon不赞许的皱眉，眉间细小纹路暗示对方的不满。他知道这肯定会发生，但他还是去了对方的办公室，和前老板面对面地讲述他认为该付诸实践的疯狂计划。

“Jon，想想看。现在没人做这种节目。没人 _想做_ 这种节目。但如果我们-如果 _我_ 去做了，那会把《报告》的影响力上升到全国范围。那会让你我的节目收获新的收视人群。还有军队，Jon……”

“闭嘴，Stephen。给我一分钟。”

Jon不留情面地高速思考着，翻动合同、USO*寄来的复杂手续和Allison整合的稿件大纲。然后他找到安全规定那页，提笔划过纸面，像划出过去十年Stephen每件工作的重点一样做着记号。他没有停笔，开始对着Stephen给出自己的意见。

“这不值得。”

“Jon…”

“团队会被打散，被迫转移。时差意味着两边的人手需要加班加点一刻不停地工作。”

“Jon…”

“再想想喜剧中心的人去战区拍片可能带来的混乱？那会招来大量负面报道。可能对我们 _不利_ 。”

Stephen把手放上Jon的一侧手臂，等着Jon停下滔滔不绝的势头。

“Jon，这是个好主意。而我想做。你能帮我实现它吗？”

Stephen看到紧张的力度流过躯体，压力从对方肩头移向指尖，那让Jon的手紧紧攥住了纸页的上缘。然后某一瞬间，Jon放手了。

“你可能会受伤。”

“但我不会。”

“你必须 _严格做到_ 我要你做的 _每一件事_ 。”

“一如既往，Jon。”

“还有，你必须平安回来。”

“遵命，Jon。”

他还没收回手，对方已经在包里找起了新的拍纸簿，飞速构思起用词，试着合理解释在伊拉克做一期电视节目的计划。Stephen的脉搏终于回到正常范围。他意识到很可能在接下来的人生里，他都会按Jon说的去做。即使是违抗他也一样。

 

*****

 

_二零零九年六月_

 

这太蠢了。他一看到Jon朝后推桌子的动作就知道接下来对方要干什么。但看到Jon在自己的观众面前为他所做的事情大声鼓掌……这让他胸口一滞，鼻子发酸。该死，他现在有了想哭的冲动。

起身摆出一副趾高气昂的样子也不怎么管用。Stephen戏仿对方的鼓掌因为眼前的画面停了下来：Jon的脸色发红，眼神清澈，话语带着一丝强压内心激烈情绪才会有的特殊音色。观众们看到Jon脸上真诚的快乐和骄傲，吼得更响了，Jon不得不喊得更大声来让自己的声音不被淹没。

Stephen有些尴尬，这让他脱离了角色。于是他使出最能转移注意力的方法：他开了个玩笑。

Jon咯咯笑了起来。这让他们重新回到原先设计好的段落上来。

他回到了纽约。他回到了家。而Jon就在街道的下一个拐角*。

_他为我骄傲。_

十年后，Stephen绝不会错过这个事实：Jon的眼神不再只是径直盯着镜头了。

“很高兴等你回来，伙计。”

“很高兴归队，长官*。”

如果观众把Stephen格外严肃的扑克脸当成连线角色的一部分，今晚他打算随它去了。

“大家都很想你。”

_他很想我。_

Jon断开了连线。如果观众不明白此刻洋溢在Stephen脸上的自得微笑，噢，那也随它去了。

_他当然想我。他觉得我很美。_

  
*****

 

FIN.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 这里的原句是“and that it was frustration, not mania, that drove him to make changes to his life and his work.”我觉得这里的“him”指的是Jon，而且带有性方面的暗示。  
> 注2: USO（United Service Organization）：为军队和军人提供服务的组织，看来Stephen要去中东必须通过该组织的各项手续。  
> 注3: TDS的studio在733 11th大道，TCR在513W 54th街，拐个弯走五分钟就到。  
> 注4: 这里他们都叫对方“sir”，但是我觉得意义上有微妙的不同。
> 
> 作者注：  
> 故事的灵感来自这段访谈: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fnHcbQJiYM  
> 最后一幕来自这个片段: http://www.cc.com/video-clips/hovlwo/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-daily-colbert---welcome-home--stephen


End file.
